Chloe's Cousin Celine
by AutumnFlowers1209
Summary: From two to three and still in harmony. Introducing Yiang, the miraculous wielder for balance, aka. Celine Doux. To create balance, you have to know and accept the good AND the bad... Not as simple as you'd think. The problem? Is she strong enough to face her weaknesses and acknowledge her strengths, when all everyone else has ever done, is leave her? Rated T to be safe... ENJOY!
1. Kwamis

Longer Summary

The Pegasus Miraculous is the Miraculous for Balance. It's Kwami, Scaale, name's his own Chosen. Namely, the half-German, half-French, new student, Estelle Celine Doux, who also happens to be Chloé's cousin (André's little sister's only daughter).

Now then, it's been two years since Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared in Paris and Marinette and co. are all entering their final year at Collège Françoise Dupont. The main gang all apply, and get into, Saint Lambert Lycée.

Before that though, there's Akumas to battle, a villain to defeat, and a new hero that has to learn to train and trust as much as her teammates do... Is she up for the challange, or will a certain student keep distracting her? Because, not only has she just moved to a new country, and is starting at a new school. She's also living with the mayor, helping out at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, continuing her gymnastics, Chinese, piano and basketball training, learning about her new powers as Yiang, trying to come to terms with her Kwami, Scaale, continually trying to escape an annoyingly persistent modelling agent, keeping more than a handful of secrets to herself, without appearing suspicious, and dealing with being a hormonal teenager with a massive crush.

What could _**possibly**_ go wrong?

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Prologue**

**Kwamis**

Master Fu awoke in the dead of night. A shiver of anticipation wracking his old bones out of their weary state.

'So… It is finally time then.' He mused, seeing the contained light show play with the shadow of his old record player, in the room next to his.

"Getting up slowly, mindful of his creaking joints, the old man grabbed his cane and made his way to unveil his biggest secret.

"Master! Master!" Wayzz almost collided with his master in his fervid state.

"Master, He is waking up, and He seems anxious to get out." For a flustered Kwami, Wayzz sure made a fast recovery from his earlier state.

Master Fu's only response was a sombre nod.

Fu knew the meaning behind His awakening only too well.

He'd only awakened less than a handful of times before, and each time had indicated a dire situation that needed solving.

Moving over to the recorder, Fu pressed in the two dragon eyes, unveiling a secret key pad, on which he typed the password that revealed the miraculous chest, hidden within his most prized possession.

Almost the second Master Fu opened the chest did the yin yang symbol of the, currently empty, ladybug and cat miraculouses, slide apart to reveal a secret compartment.

A white hair clip, glowing with confined power, resting within it.

At the first breath of fresh air, the hair clip took to the air.

Flying out of the antiques shop with a sole purpose and single destination.

The release complete, Master Fu knew he wouldn't know His chosen until all three miraculous holders sought him out.

Making his record player appear normal again, Master Fu returned to bed, settling down to sleep.

Even Wayzz missed the slight widening of his master's eyes as the clip had swirled with its black and white colours.

In all the records Fu had gathered and read about the Pegasus Miraculous, including the one he himself had witnessed, every chosen had been male.

But the clip had swirled black.

The Yin counter-part was present.

A symbol for negativity, passiveness and femininity. The female gender.  
This would be an even more memorable awakening than most, if the Pegasus Kwami, Scaale, had finally found a female that matched his powers.

Fu decided that dwelling thoughts would get him nowhere. He had the shop to run tomorrow, and the miraculous holders would seek him out when the time came.

His patience would not start failing him after 150 years of waiting for His next awakening, and with that thought in mind, Master Fu went back to sleep.

-o-

Meanwhile… Outside of the Paris Gare du Nord, inside a black limousine, a young chauffeur was becoming increasingly nervous.

'She should've been here by now. It's been nearly an hour since her train was supposed to arrive. Oh, if I lose her before even meeting her Monsieur Bourgeois will be sure to fire me.' Ever more frantic, his thoughts swirled in his mind.

Then, the shadows moved, and Chauffeur Poivron didn't bother concealing his sigh of relief as the bodyguard, Timeo, escorted his new charge across the streets that separated them from the vehicle.

It was a late autumn night, the wind whistled around the car causing creases to ripple across the clothing of anyone outside at the time.

They were lucky it wasn't raining, though it was supposed to start in the next few days...  
Maybe even in the next few hours, if the filtering light of the moon was anything to go by, the clouds sweeping trails of blurry stars behind them.

Remembering his manners, not to mention position, Ethan Poivron popped the boot and exited the limousine.

Opening the trunk for Timeo to put Mademoiselle Doux's luggage in, before hurrying to the passenger door, and helping the young lady into the warm safety of the limo.

Her quiet "Merci beaucoup" warming Poivron's heart as he sat back down in the driver seat, and proceeded to navigate the streets back to La Grande Paris hotel.

The soft sound of the sliding compartment, that separated the front from the back of the limo, alerted Chauffeur Poivron of a coming command.

It was, understandably, a pleasant surprise, when, instead of an order, the timid teen asked if it would be possible to detour past the Sacré Cœur Church.

An inspirational sight as much so during the day as it was at night, the young Mademoiselle explained with eyes that shone with excitement and tiredness alike, when they finally arrived at their destination.

Timeo grabbed the youth's bags from the trunk, and proceeded to escort her to her new room, the Princess Suite, on the 2nd highest floor of La Grande Paris hotel.

Once safely in her room, the key placed on a desk, most likely intended for her studies, that was already equipped with a state-of-the-art desktop computer and keyboard, writing books, pens, a calculator, and what looked to be the text books for the new school year, Mademoiselle Doux was thoroughly exhausted.

Thanking Timeo for his patience, and apologising for her late arrival, an emergency aboard the train had delayed her by a good hour, she bade the bodyguard good night, changed and went to bed, the hourly chime of the bells of Notre Dame ringing through the city accompanying her.

By the time a certain black clip rimmed with white dots had nestled itself in her hair, keeping her hair partially out of her face, Celine Doux was fast asleep…

Stretching leisurely, the youth opened her eyes to streaks of sunlight streaming into her room, from the balcony doors.

'Must've forgotten to close the curtains last night.' Celine's sleep-muddled brain supplied, as said girl raised a hand in front of her mouth as she yawned.

Some of her ladylike training having been drilled into her since she could crawl, so a lot of things had become second nature to her.

Sitting up in the soft, queen-sized bed, Celine gently rubbed her eyes, pulled the creases out of the sheets, folded the blanket and plumped the pillows, before getting up and making her way to the en suite bathroom.

After a refreshing shower, Celine opened her balcony doors to a chilly breeze, shivered, and promptly closed them again.

Remembering the weather forecast from the train, and now aware of the temperature outside, Celine decided to risk a skirt.

Once she'd selected her outfit from her suitcase, Celine gave herself a once-over in the floor length mirror in her room.

Nodding her approval of the white skirt trimmed with black, the white singlet, jeans jacket, cream coloured stockings, brown flats and matching brown belt around her middle.

Satisfied, she's about to leave her room, when something else catches her eye in the mirror.

A hair clip.

Simple, practical and elegant, with a shiny black button, rimmed with spots of white, on a matt, black clip.  
But, which she had, most definitely, NOT been wearing the day before.

Since it didn't look all that bad, and a quick brush of her hair wouldn't necessarily affect her side bangs, she decided to leave it in for the day.

Barely chancing a glance at the clock hanging on the wall opposite her bed, Celine grabbed her key and purse, and rushed down to breakfast with her uncle and cousin.

She made it to the restaurant area with five minutes to spare.  
Taking one of those minutes to catch her breath, Celine entered the restaurant, and felt herself smiling as she saw her uncle and cousin only just being seated.

Her uncle saw her first, since he always sat facing the door, but heeded her shushing motion with an amused spark in his eyes.

Celine finally made it to her cousin, and, with bated breath, covered her eyes with her hands and greeted her quietly;

"Bonjour Chloé."

It surprised a squeak out of her cousin, but, when Celine removed her hands and moved into her line of vision, Chloé's usual sneer greeted her.

"Celine." The hushed voice carried a dark promise of later punishment that had Celine's timid smile change into a full-blown grin instantly.

"Nice to see you too, Mademoiselle." Celine supplied with a mock curtsey, Chloé had since stood to give her younger cousin a proper greeting.

"Yeah, yeah, Bonjour Celine. How was the trip?" Chloé asked, her voice somehow disinterested and warm at the same time, giving the customary two kisses greeting to her favourite, and only, cousin.

Celine returned them with a warm smile, moving to greet her uncle, before taking a seat between the two most important people of Paris. Though, Chloé never failed to preen that she was likely one of the most important people in the world.  
Celine chuckled quietly at her own thoughts.

"Well, we had about an hour delay because a passenger suddenly collapsed, but it was otherwise quite a pleasant journey. Your Chauffeur, Poivron, was very polite and gentlemanly. Punctual too, even if I wasn't. And Timeo. Thank you so much for lending him to me Chloé. I would've been fine alone, but train stations at night are rather unnerving when you're by yourself. He was so helpf… "

Chloé cut her off.

"Ah ah ah ah. Timeo is YOUR new bodyguard, Celine. His brother, Hugo, is my bodyguard. So, there's really no reason to thank me. I even have Hugo accompany me when I go shopping. Crowds and thieves are such a disastrous combination…"

She trailed off, shuddering at the mental image she had painted herself.

"Oh…"

Glancing at Uncle André for confirmation. His nod her answer, Celine continued.

"Are you quite sure I need a bodyguard though? Late nights and official occasions aside, I believe I'm quite capable of conducting myself properly in the public eye."

She waited, knowing she'd just instigated one of Chloé's legendary lectures.

A snort of indignation signalled her intro.

"I'm well aware you're capable of conducting yourself properly in the public eye. So am I. The point of having a bodyguard isn't surveillance though, it's protection. And believe me, I've survived WAY too many kidnappings, some of which were prevented due to a bodyguard's presence, to take my position lightly.  
YOU, may not be the Mayor's daughter. You ARE his only niece though. The fact that we look so similar also makes you an even more likely target. The decision is yours though, if you feel more comfortable on your own, I'll just have to reassign Timeo to me.  
The two brothers are in a dual contract after all, such a troublesome legal bond, but they've proved themselves to be well worth it."

Celine was well aware that Chloé could have dragged that lecture out a whole lot longer, but the wait staff had arrived, and breakfast was an important meal.

Ordering a buttered croissant with raspberry jam and an orange juice, Celine leaned back to contemplate her options.

Surely it couldn't be so bad to be unprotected in broad daylight?

She'd heard all about Paris' superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, from Chloé, so that was another layer of insurance, but she'd only just moved to Paris from Freudenstadt, in Germany.  
So maybe she should listen to her cousin's advice?

Halfway through her croissant, an idea came to her.

"…May I have a trial week?"

Chloé raised an eyebrow at her statement, clearly waiting for Celine to elaborate.

"Keep Timeo on my contract, but give me a week, a school week, to see how things pan out. Timeo can drop me off and pick me up, escorting me to and from my lessons, but NOT shadowing me during my free time. Then, I can decide if I think I need Timeo to protect me all the time, or just during the intervals."

Chloé gave her cousin a look that suggested she didn't understand why she wouldn't want a bodyguard 24/7, but left the decision to her father.

André sighed at his niece's stubbornness, so much like his sister, Lena.

"Very well, you always were so much like your mother. So long as Timeo escorts you to school, and to your after-school lessons, I'll give you the first school week to decide if you want him assigned only part time, or all the time."

And on that note, breakfast concluded.

Mayor Bourgeois had a press conference to attend, regarding the latest akuma attack, and many other duties to complete throughout the rest of the day.

Chloé also excused herself, planning to have a relaxing spa and beauty day before the start of the final school year at Collège.

Even though it was a Thursday morning, and school wasn't due to start again until Monday, but Celine knew better than to get between her cousin and her physical beauty. Especially, if it had something to do with her hair. So instead, Celine went back up to her room, locked the door, took a deep breath and clicked the hair clip open in front of her mirror.

In a flash of white light, a tiny, floating creature appeared at Celine's eye level.

"… And, she doesn't freak out. That's a new one. Hiya kid."

Was it's greeting, to which Celine replied, albeit a bit shakily;

"Bonjour, and you are…?"

The creature gave the youth a once over, only letting on how confused he was by her reaction with a slight crinkling between his brow.

"My name is Scaale. I'm…"

He was cut off by the girl's voice.

"YOU'RE a KWAMI!" Celine exclaims, quickly silencing herself when she realises just how disrespectful her shocked outburst must have seemed to the Kwami.

THAT sure gave the Kwami a shock.

"You know what I am?"

Celine nodded, somewhat abashedly, before elaborating at Scaale's, now slack, expression.

"You're the Pegasus Kwami of Balance that grants power to the superhero Yiang… and I'm a, uh, Dreamer. IF I ever dream, it predicts certain future events. So long as I don't involve myself in them, and thus, change what happens. I saw the clip glow when I opened it, and then you came out, and then there was a time skip to me, in a weird sort of suit. Well, it was me, but it also wasn't. I can't really explain it very well." She finished somewhat uncertainly.

Meanwhile, the Kwami was pacing the air, quietly muttering to himself.

He was strange, to say the least.

A miniature Pegasus, but with somewhat morphed arms, legs, hands and feet, so he looked partially human.

He looked to be covered by a very fine fur of silvery white, his mane and tail a stark black contrast.

The horse ears atop his head flicking annoyance at any sound they picked up on. His face was also more human than horse.

Big eyes, slightly squished nose, and practically human mouth.

The tiny, feathered wings on his back looked to be more of an accessory than a practical attribute to his being, considering they weren't flapping to keep him airborne.

The wings were white, but with a black dot in the middle of each, like a double Yang, rather than the normal Yin Yang.

She was jolted out of her musings by, hovering incredibly close to the eyes that had been unfocused only a few moments earlier.

Eyes that looked like dual oceans of deep blue, locked with shimmering rainbows, and Celine couldn't help uttering a startled yelp and taking a couple of quick steps backwards, since ladies didn't stumble, at both the proximity of the Kwami and the oddity of his eyes.

Like two opals that glinted different colours depending on the angle at which the light hit them, his eyes were a contradictory statement to the rest of the monochrome colour scheme that his appearance seemed to follow.

"Typical of me to choose a Seer as my first girl, halves all the fun of surprises… Oh well. So, kid, you want to see what Yiang looks like in uniform, or not?"

Fixing him with what she hoped was a killer stare, Celine regathered her scattered wits and gave her reply.

"Would it be terribly impolite if I asked for the textbook version of the transformation, before undergoing the action itself?  
Considering both my dream, and what I already know about Paris, the point of my transformation would be to fight akuma, which Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to have handled quite well without me these past two years.  
So, if I'm supposed to help them, which I suspect the case to be, since you're here, I'd probably be more of a hindrance without a bit of background knowledge and training."

Scaale could only shake his head. She was smart, but it was one of the main reasons he'd always had male partners in the past.

They didn't overthink things, and weren't hesitant to learn when already on the battlefield.

Something had called him to this girl though.  
So, he'd follow his instincts with this one, as he had with all the others, and he'd hope for the best possible outcome at the end of it all.

"Suit yourself kid, just remember to keep a packet of nuts in your pocket or something.  
Using my power requires energy, and I have to eat like any other living being.  
Other than that, I'd say we schedule your first lesson for this evening. The weather's not going to stay this nice much longer, and I'm sure you'll want to explore your new surroundings, or something.  
So, call me if you need me."

And with that, the Pegasus Kwami dove into her open purse and settled into the felt side pocket with a contented sigh.

Celine stares at her bag for a few seconds before smiling softly and accepting the deal.

Next, she grabs her hair brush to get rid of any new knots, and going through her shorter side bangs. The pale, golden blonde hair fell straight down her back, though it curled into ringlets at the tips. Bouncing around her waist in a fashion that offset her curves beautifully.

At fourteen, Celine was still far from an adult. Add to that that she came from a family of late bloomers, and Celine knew she was lucky to be as curvy as she currently was.

Deciding to follow Scaale's advice, Celine slid the clip back into her hair, but left her side bangs open to fall down to about the mid-point of her neck, though they already started curling at chin length, and pulled her hair into a bun.

Depositing her wallet, the room key and a packet of the hotel's complementary nuts in her bag, she made her way down to the hotel's lobby.

Excited beyond words as to what her first day in Paris would have in store for her.

-o-

Only a few minutes earlier, Tikki had stiffened when she'd recognised His presence.

Abandoning her half-eaten cookie to draw Marinette's attention from her designs, to herself.

"What's wrong, Tikki?" The bluenette asked her little friend worriedly.

She didn't sense an akuma, but Tikki's unease had her nerves on edge. The floating Ladybug seemed to catch up to herself, froze for a moment, then replied;

"Oh. Hehe. Nothing overly important… Just, wondering what you're working on." Tikki floundered, covering for herself quickly.

And though Marinette gave her a sceptical look, she let Tikki see her latest Fall designs, describing every one in detail until she was, once again, immersed in her work.

'Phew, that was close.' Tikki thought worriedly.

She knew she wasn't allowed to alert her chosen when another Kwami awakened.

But, it was just that, the Kwami that HAD awakened meant that things were going to get a whole lot more difficult.

'And Scaale always has a strong connection with male chosen. Oh, my nerves are going to FRY if I have to put up with both Plagg AND Scaale's chosen together!' Tikki's thoughts made her grimace.

She loved her friends, honestly, but they knew EXACTLY how to get under her skin.

And they usually managed it without even trying.

'Plagg's going to throw a party when he senses Him.' Tikki thinks, smiling slightly and shaking her head, unaware of how close to the truth she'd struck with that thought…

-o-

In Adrian's room, said boy was having a hard time keeping up with his suddenly energized Kwami.

"Woohoo!"

Plagg was on cloud seven, cloud nine reserved solely for all things related to cheese and camembert.

Whizzing about his chosen's room as though he'd had a load of sugar for lunch.

"Plagg." Adrian's mirthful voice finally broke through Plagg's revere, and had the black cat float down to Adrian's eye-level, still buzzing with excitement, but now able to control himself a little better.

"Merci. Now. What the HELL has gotten into you!?" Adrian asks, as curious as he is currently annoyed at his miniature companion.

"Hmm?" Plagg tries for an innocent evasion, but quickly realises he'll have to try harder to get out of this one.

"Oh. That." His eyes light up gleefully, both at Adrian's exasperated expression, and the remembrance of what he'd sensed not a few moments earlier.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I just realised that my camembert order is scheduled to come in, in the next few minutes."

Oh, how his words caused Adrian's eyes to widen.

Plagg had to physically keep himself from bursting out laughing when his chosen rushed to his windows, just in time to see a truck pulling away from his drive way.

Leaving behind a box clearly marked with one of the most expensive cheese labels in the country.

The price didn't matter to the boy, Plagg knew, it was the smell that got to the kid, and by the time he'd turned around to pout at Plagg, a defeated, but still angry glint in his eyes, Plagg's thought trail had him laughing mercilessly.

"Y-yo-your f-f-fa-ace!" He spluttered, giving up on any coherent words when his laughter burst forth again.

He'd probably have a stomach ache later, but oh, it was _so_ worth it.

Adrian merely huffed this time. No longer in the mood for whatever game Plagg had been playing with him.

The destructive Kwami waited until his chosen was busy reading the Ladyblog, before allowing his thoughts to wander, and a tiny, fanged smile to split his face.

Scaale was back!

That meant chaos, which meant destruction, which meant a stronger Chat Noir.

Most importantly though, it meant double trouble for Tikki!

Plagg had to swallow a chortle as he imagined her horror-stricken expression when she'd felt Scaale's presence.

The two of them were an awesome team, and frequently annoying the tiny Ladybug, enough to get a rise out of her, was as fear-inspiring as it was fun!

Not to mention that Ladybug herself was going to have an absolute BLAST having to deal with a pun-loving Yiang, and a gleefully jealous Chat Noir.

Now the only question that remained… When to tell Adrian about his new rival?

Scaale would undoubtedly contact the two Kwamis when he felt his chosen was ready, but where was the fun in a planned encounter?

Especially when all things Ladybug and Adrien gave Plagg the perfect opportunity to wreak his trademark havoc, get a laugh out of the situation, and hence help Tikki with her matchmaking, even if it was by way of aversion.

Not that Plagg would ever admit it openly, of course. He still had his pride, and camembert!

-o-

Several hours later, Celine was walking through the Champ de Mars, admiring the flora of the park, her arms laden with bags of shopping, and Scaale still curled up inside her bag.

Noticing the Eiffel Tower's positioning to the sun, Celine sought out a shaded bench to sort through her shopping, and enjoy her first sunset in her new home.

"Phew."

With a huff of relief, Celine put her bags on the bench and quickly snapped all the price tags off of her purchases.

Practise gear, two competing outfits and a blue and silver ribbon for her gymnastics. A variety of piano and lyric note-books. Training gear and new basketball sneakers for practise and tournaments, and, a set of watercolours, colouring pencils and a sketchbook.

She didn't have any art courses, but it was a hobby of hers to sketch, draw or paint something whenever she had time to spare.

Celine loved drawing all sorts of flora and fauna, though she had a preference for sketching the sky at different hours when nothing else appealed to her.

She wasn't very good at portraits though.

A glare, in the corner of her eye, had Celine squinting away from the suddenly intensified light source.

Placing all her shopping back in the shopping bags, and the tags in a nearby bin, Celine took a seat next to her shopping, leaned back, and simply enjoyed the sight of the sun setting behind the Eifel Tower.

The sky was painted pastel shades of orange, pink and purple. The sun a red ball of fire that set the Eifel Tower aglow.

Had she not been so transfixed, Celine would have been pouring over her sketch book, trying to capture the moment on paper.

As it was, someone else was just as transfixed by the sight before him.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg had spent the majority of the afternoon in the park across from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Sketching his surroundings, searching for inspiration for a new comic idea, and trying to catch a glimpse of the perfect beauty that was his classmate, Marinette.

He had been on his way back home, cutting through the Champ de Mars, when the light had caught him off-guard.

The sunset had been breathtaking.

The light playing off the autumn leaves in such a way, that it looked as though embers were dancing on the wind.

The Eifel Tower smouldering in the heated gaze of the sun…

And then he'd seen her.

She had her back to him, and seemed to be enjoying the sunset fully.

Her hair was in a messy bun, but a few strands had worked their way free over the course of the day.

The light of the falling sun sending shimmers of gold and silver glittering amongst the strands that weren't blocked by her silhouette. The line of her jaw only just distinguishable from her neck at the angle from which he saw her.

Nath didn't hesitate, and his pencil was soon flying over the paper of his sketchbook, while he hoped she stayed long enough for him to finish.

When he was done, he left without a backward glance.

The setting would be perfect for a date, and the attributes he'd drawn of the stranger could be used on any number of supporting characters in any one of his comics.

All in all, the day had been quite successful...

and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Author's Note

Hello to all you lovely Miraculous Ladybug Fans!

I'm pretty new to the wonderful world of Fanfiction. So, any and all comments, suggestions or (constructive) criticism is much appreciated!

I hope you like this Fic... and don't worry, there's more to come ;)


	2. Home

**Chapter 1**

**Home**

Celine had left the park as the pastel purple had started to fade to the blue-black of a typical night sky.

Offering a meek apology when confronted by a worried Mayor and fretting bodyguard. They'd let her off with a warning, and uncle André had reminded her that Timeo was to shadow her 24/7 until their trial week began on Monday, before they let her go to her room.

Pleading a case of tiredness hastened that process considerably.

Once she was back in the safety of her room, Celine let Scaale out of her bag, surprised to see he'd barely eaten the whole day, but noted that the missing nuts were almonds, before closing the curtains and changing into her pyjamas.

"Ok, basic run down today, practical training tomorrow, salon and fashion shopping with Chloé on Saturday, so none of either. Sunday we can do half/half, and Monday's the first day of school, so I'll see what my schedule will allow me t…"

She would've continued, were it not for the chuckling Kwami that could no longer keep his mouth shut.

Celine huffed indignation, pouting while she waited for Scaale to reign in his tongue.

"You… hehehe, you sure like having things organised, don't cha kid?"

It wasn't phrased like a question, but Celine defended herself regardless.

"Well, it's not like I get a lot of free time and I doubt people other than me, and Ladybug and Chat Noir, are allowed to see you…"

Again, she was cut off, but, at least he wasn't laughing this time.

"Look, I'm going to be with you all the time anyway, so, whenever you get a spare moment we can study and train. I'm pretty small and fast too, so as long as I get a bit of warning, I'll be able to hide, before anyone sees me…" He trailed off, obviously having figured something out.

"You don't already KNOW who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, do you?"

This time is WAS a question, and it was one laced with all levels of worry.

Celine shook her head in answer, having since seated herself at her desk to better stay eye-level with her Kwami, though also replying verbally.

"No, No. My dreams have never shown them transforming, or de-transforming, or changing, or whatever it's called when they put on, or take off, their suits… And I get the feeling their miraculouses would shroud them enough so that I wouldn't be able to recognise them. Also… I've hardly met anyone in Paris yet. So, even if I saw their civilian forms, I wouldn't have anything to go off. Besides, I would never reveal them, even if I knew. Identity is an important shield when it comes to double lives, after all…"

Scaale stopped listening at that point. Something about her changing tone of voice had him skipping, like a scratched record player, over her mention of double lives.

She had some personal experience then. Maybe it was time to get to know his Chosen a bit better.

The more they knew about each other, the stronger their bond, and hence, Yiang's power.

About to address the issue, Scaale stops dead when he sees that Celine has since fallen asleep at her desk.

The keyboard pushed back haphazardly, so that her arms can pillow her head more comfortably. A smile tugs at his lips, as the teen snuggles deeper into her arms.

This was why he liked the young ones. Their innocence was seen as a weakness by many, but it just meant they tackled problems differently, more directly than others. They could be deceived, but they were also the only ones that offered genuine second chances.

Unsure of if it was chance, or intentional, the Kwami floated down to the fluffy black beanie that lay on Celine's desk.

If it wasn't obvious before, the fact that she'd bought a doll sized pillow and placed it just inside the cuddly hat ruled out any doubts.

Scaale sighed, knowing he'd set himself up for a heartache with this one, but when was it ever easy to outlive all your human friends as an immortal god? Scaale couldn't think of a justified answer to that question. So, he simply settled down to sleep, murmuring a soft;

"Goodnight kid."

before drifting off…

Celine awoke before the sky was even beginning to lighten. Her whole body felt sore, though the reason for that soon became apparent when she found she was still at her desk.

Stretching gingerly, the 14-year-old grimaced as she felt, and heard, a number of her joints pop back into place.

Seeing her Kwami shivering, despite the beanie bed that cocooned him, she carefully scooped the hat, and Kwami, into her hands and took them to her bed.

Turning on the electric blanket, Celine quietly slipped under the silken covers.

Placing the shivering Kwami next to her, so that her body blocked anyone from seeing him from the door of her room, Celine let sleep envelope her once more.

The next time she awoke, rested and awake, the sky was thick with clouds. White and grey patches of gaseous cotton blocking out the blue of the sky and making for a rather blinding type of daylight. Closing the curtains with a grimace, Celine fought the urge to crawl right back under her warm covers.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Scaale chirped next to her.

When his only reply was a combination of a sigh and groan and Celine pulled the covers back over her head, a muscle twitched in his temple, before he continued.

"Come on. Up and at 'em kid, I've got plans for today, and I get the feeling we won't get a lot of sunshine the next few days, so get going… It's your first day in uniform, and I'm sure you'd rather your first practical experience be on a dry day."

That had her scrambling out of bed alright. Quickly making the bed, changing, brushing her hair into a high ponytail, and taking a seat at her desk as she awaited further instruction.

Scaale chuckled at her eagerness, remembering only too well how unsure she'd been about transforming yesterday.

'Looks like she's a good balance for me after all.' Scaale thinks with a grin.

He knew she'd still want a quick run-down of how the transformation worked, but he was sure she'd be flying around the city effortlessly within the next few hours. She was an ideal balance of thought and action compromises, though her subconscious tendency was slightly more towards action. Since his inclined more to thought, he didn't see a problem though.

Similarities and differences balanced to an equilibrium that allowed two entities to behave as one, harmonized being.

THAT was who Yiang was.

"Ok kid, I'll give you a brief run down, and then you'll be on your own."

At her nodded consent, and expectant look, Scaale continued his explanation.

"There're five basic things that you have to know before you transform.

First. Say "Transformer Moi" to transform.

Second. You have a special super power called "Équilibre" which allows you to either; enhance another miraculous holder's power, or, cleanse an akuma.

Third. If you activate your super power, you'll be forced to de-transform five minutes later.

Fourth. Every Yiang has a customised weapon that the magic creates from what I know

about you. The more I know, the stronger your power, and the easier your weapon will be to wield.

And fifth. If, for whatever reason, you deem it safer to appear civilian at any given moment. Saying "De-transformer Moi" forces you to de-transform…

Oh…"

Scaale grins when he sees Celine already preparing to call on her transformation.

"and since you get your power from me…"

No longer focusing on Scaale's voice, Celine calls upon her transformation,

"Scaale. Transformer Moi!"

only hearing the last of his words, just before he's absorbed into his miraculous hair clip.

"I'll be inside the miraculous, and unable to talk to you while you're transfoooorrmmed…"

Celine's eyes widen considerably when her brain registers those words, but, with the transformation already called for, she can only trust her instincts, as the magic rushes over, and through, her body.

Having squeezed her eyes shut at the light that she started radiating while the transformation took place; her body seeming to move of its own accord, Celine has to do a double-take when she sees herself in the mirror.

The first female Yiang.

She immediately noticed that her hair was no longer a pale blonde, but silvery white. Pulled into the ponytail she'd had it in before transforming, a sparkling, black hair tie now keeps her hair tied back…

Then there were the ears to consider. The same silvery white as her hair, and in the form of horse ears, or would they be Pegasus ears in her case? Either way, her human ears no longer existed, and seemed to have been replaced by animal ears.

Lovely.

The hair clip had also taken on a new appearance, a complete yin yang circle.

Her body was covered in a latex-type suit. The suit was opaque black, a perfect complement to the black, feathered wings on her back. Turning around, Celine observed two white dots in the centre of either of her wings. The white gloves and boots, both inlaid with horseshoes, meant that her kicks and punches would carry quite an impact force. A black mask that covered part of her face… And a weapon strapped at her side.

There was no strap keeping it in place, a type of magic magnet then.

The black handle fit snugly in her grip, and when she flicked it out, a ribbon, not unlike the one she used in her gymnastics competitions, unfurled in a cascade of shimmering, rainbow colours, which shared a striking similarity with Scaale's eyes.

Celine could just imagine Scaale, diving through the contents of her shopping bags in an attempt to get to know her better.

Observing how she interacted with strangers, and people she met in stores and on the streets. Noticing the little quirks that only she possessed. How her tongue would run along the edges of her teeth when she was lost in thought, or how she bit her lower lip when she was uncertain or nervous. Piecing together her character from the actions and words he believed to be genuine, which they thankfully were, most of the time.

Aware that her transformation would wear off eventually, even if she didn't activate her superpower. Celine took a deep breath, flicked her wrist to practise a few experimental swirls of her extendable ribbon, and moved to open the doors that led out to the balcony…

A cold gust of air made her cheeks redden slightly, but also confirmed her thoughts that the suit was wind and water proof.

Practical, considering the Parisian weather in autumn.

Moving to the guard rail that separated her from a very long fall, Celine scanned around her, and saw a chimney, slightly lower than her current height, but perfect to wrap her ribbon around.

Yes, she knew that there were a pair of wings on her back, AND that she could control said wings as extensions of her body that felt like she'd been born with them.

But that didn't make the concept of FLYING, any less fear-inspiring.

A deep breath, and perfectly flicked throw later;

"Ok Celine. You can do this. It's just a jump. Like that trapeze course you did as a kid."

With her thoughts in order, Celine climbed over the guard rail, and gave her ribbon a careful pull…

She was almost instantly thrown off of the building, swinging to the next one, like Tarzan on a vine.

The scared scream slowly faded to disbelieving laughter as Yiang released the ribbon's hold on the chimney, and snapped it around its next hold, further propelling the new hero through the skies of Paris.

She'd had to physically bite her tongue to stop from exclaiming aloud again.

There were a few close calls, and, at one point, Yiang almost collided with a flock of pigeons, but otherwise, she was quickly getting the hang of her new ribbon.

Considering the daunting weather, Yiang also didn't have to worry about being spotted by any civilian, since most everyone was indoors.

"Ok." The young teen puffed.

She'd just landed on one of the Eifel Tower's support beams, and was enjoying the god's rays breaking through the ever-thickening cloud cover, as the afternoon made preparations to welcome the evening.

Chancing a glance at her back, she muttered;

"Suppose it's time to test you guys out, huh?"

And she couldn't have picked a better spot.

The Eifel Tower was a wind magnet, and standing outside, at her altitude, with her wingspan, she could've just walked off the edge, kept her wings spread, and continued walking on the air as though she was strolling through a park.

The wind made her ears hum. Their sound sensitivity heightened considerably, and making the new hero extra conscious of any sounds that could indicate an opening door, or a civilian in her immediate area.

As it was though, no-one seemed to be outside, and she took a leap of faith, kept her wings closed, and plummeted towards the ground, before snapping her wings open about three quarters of the way down.

The result was instantaneous.

The created updraft making her body take a sharp ninety-degree turn, so that she was gliding through the Champ de Mars. Easily evading any trees and lampposts, before stretching her conscious into her wings, and giving them a single flap… THAT'S where things took a turn for the worse.

"Whoa!"

The exclamation was appropriate.

In forgetting to coordinate her left and right wings, Yiang went into a, very sudden, sideways barrel roll, which sent her crashing into a nearby tree.

"Oh… Ouch."

The new hero groaned under her breath, quickly untangling her, currently somewhat oddly angled, limbs from the tree's branches, and dropping to the ground with as much grace as she could manage.

Once she was safely back on solid ground, Yiang took a quick look about. Breathing a sigh of relief that no-one was in seeing or hearing distance of her, the teen was also surprised to find that the fall had merely phased her, and that the tree only had a few broken twigs and rattled leaves to show for its earlier ordeal.

A sudden "beep" nearly startled Yiang out of her wits, until she realised that the sound came from her hair clip.

"… Why do I get the feeling I'll want to be out of sight when the fifth tone sounds?" Celine whispers to herself, quickly looking about for an adequate place to hide.

A short walk later shows the monochromatic hero sidle her way into a small side alley, shortly after a series of quiet "beep" sounds, a white light shines forth, and Celine Doux walks the rest of the way home, with a slightly faster pace than normal.

She'd opened her hair so that it fell down to her hips unrestrained, the black hair-tie having disappeared with her transformation; and, knowing the duel lives of heroes, Celine figured that a different hair style might help keep her secret identity safer.

The wind had picked up since she'd first left her room, and Celine was starting to regret her choice attire for the day. She was glad she'd thought ahead enough to wear leggings under her skirt nonetheless.

Scaale was tucked safely in her bag, and fishing out the rest of the almonds in the hotel's nut packet, while awaiting his Yiang's return home, and, what he knew to be, many questions that would follow their arrival.

How right he was.

Celine barely made it into the hotel lobby, before a crash of thunder had her jumping in fright, and the first pitter-patter of rain curtained the city.

Celine kept quiet the entire elevator ride up to her room, the perks of having an entire floor to yourself. The elevator was surrounded by a sector shaped hallway. Her door directly opposite the elevator, the hotel staircase right next to it, and the fire escape outside of her room, next to the balcony.

No sooner has Celine locked herself in her room, does she set her bag down on her desk, and flop onto her bed without a sound.

'The silence before the storm.' Scaale thought, sighing to himself as he forced himself to face the inevitable.

Floating out of Celine's bag slowly, the Pegasus Kwami flew over to Celine's bed, and hovered next to her head a few moments, before speaking;

"So, kid, how was your first Yiang experience?"

He tries for the light-hearted tone, somehow managing to keep a straight face as Celine shoots him one of her best pouting glares.

"… Well. Apart from the ending sequence, our weapon is certainly a good one. Easy to use, listens to my commands, and yet, seems to have a mind of its own at times. The look is SO cool, I wouldn't change a thing, even if I could… The flying, well, I'll have to work on that. All things considered though, I'd say it was a good first day." Celine concludes her recap, and shares a look with Scaale, before both burst out laughing.

"Oh, you should've seen your face just before I disappeared. Hahahaha, it was PRICELESS!"

"… and the way the ribbon just pulled me over the edge of the balcony… You could've warned me that tightening my hold would trigger it to reel in!"

"… and ruin the fun of the first experience? Not on your LIFE! You didn't crash ONCE when using your ribbon, nor your wings, until you started overthinking it; do you know how many Yiang's had such a flawless first run? NONE OF THEM. Despite almost crashing into that flock of pigeons…"

"Please NEVER bring that up again."

"…you relied more on your instincts than I thought you would; which saved your hide more times than I care to count, for those few moments that we were outside today." Scaale concludes, and two pairs of eyes shine mirth as they meet in the stillness of the room.

A rumble that overlapped with the thunder of the sky, had Celine's cheeks pink a little, and the teen quickly excused herself to get an early dinner.

Scaale returned the slight nod she sent his way, and raised a hoof-like hand to mirror the hand that waved a quick farewell, before the door closed between Kwami and Chosen.

Releasing a small sigh, the miniature Pegasus drifted through the air, to his little beanie bed set up on the right pillow of the queen-sized bed where Celine slept.

Not yet tired, Scaale decided to take in the details of his new home.

The room might as well have been a one-room apartment, and not one of the small ones either.

The bed was set up to the right of the en suite bathroom, and to the left of the balcony. That was already one of the room's four walls. Letting his gaze wander to the left of the en suite bathroom, Scaale saw the room door, and that was the second of the four walls. Further along was the desk, with desk top, keyboard, laptop, sound system, power sockets, text books, note books, pens, and other, necessary stationary.

In the corner opposite the bathroom was Celine's walk-in closet, and between the desk and closet was a floor-length mirror, and that was the third side of the room.

The last wall had a huge window seat set at its center, overlooking the city sprawled below it, and currently being splattered with rain drops.

The sight made Scaale shiver involuntarily.

This was no home.

It BARELY classified as Celine's room.

The walls were bare. No pictures, no posters, no artworks, no ANYTHING that could indicate the type of person Celine was.

Scaale had been through Celine's shopping.

He KNEW that she could have posters of music, musicians, instruments, bands, basketball players, sports stars, artists, famous artworks, gymnasts, ribbons, and so many other things hanging on her walls.

He KNEW that she had more than one sketch book FULL of drawings or paintings of plants, animals, weather patterns, inanimate objects, or any other such things that she'd only have to have framed, before hanging them on the bare walls of her room.

The floor was heated, but the wooden floor boards appeared cold.

They were waxed and polished to perfection, and, no doubt, had a beautiful golden-brown glow in the sunlight, but they didn't show any signs of life.

No dint where a book might have fallen when Celine had been practising her balance, no scratches where a mug may have been knocked over, and shattered as a result.

The closet was still, mostly, empty. Partially because Celine hadn't had a chance to unpack, but also because she had yet to go on a real shopping spree.

Scaale still didn't know much about his Chosen, but he DID know that Celine needed the chance to make this room her own.

'Make sure the Chosen is a hero WITHOUT a mask, before giving them one.' Scaale remembered the words of his first Yiang as though he'd told him just a few minutes, rather than a few centuries, ago.

"Hey Scaale, I got you some almonds from the store across the street…"

Celine's voice calling over her shoulder has Scaale back in the present pretty quick.

"There're some sugared ones in there for dessert too… You won't mind if I duck into the shower while you eat, will you? I sort of forgot an umbrella, and now I look a bit of a mess."

The Kwami blinked a few more times, before focusing his sights on his current Chosen.

Celine stood between the bed and the bathroom. Her hair was a tangle of knots and locks that seemed plastered to her form, water trails running down her body as a result. Her skin was a few shades paler than was healthy, and she was shivering.

But. Her eyes were shining happiness, and her lips were spread in one of the sunniest smiles Scaale had ever seen a human give anyone else.

In her hand was a crudely wrapped paper bag, and the smell of roasted almonds, no doubt homemade, had Scaale's mouth watering.

First thing was first though…

"Leave the packet on your desk and make sure you don't catch yourself a cold. I don't need a sick Yiang to take care of, on top of trying to teach you the basics of being a hero."

Delivering the line with a smirk and sneaky wink, Celine rolled her eyes, but responded with a mock salute, saying a rushed;

"Yes, Sir."

Before turning around, and quickly making her way into the en suite.

Scaale had barely taken his first bite of a steaming almond, when Celine's heavenly sigh reached his ears, even above the sound of the shower's running water.

It takes Celine a full thirty minutes to get out of the shower and have her hair towel and blow dried. It took Scaale ten to finish the almonds, including the sugar-coated ones.

Collapsing onto her bed in her fluffy hotel bathrobe reminds Scaale of the conversation he still had to have with his Chosen.

"Hey kid?"

His query in accompanied by his floating form moving to hover over the bed, next to her.

"Hmmm?"

The soft hum indicates that she's listening to him.

"How come THIS, doesn't feel like a home?"

Celine's arm drops from her eyes, as the teen shoots her Kwami a confused look.

"… Why did you move to Paris? Where are your parents?"

Her eyes turn sad as he questions her, but Scaale knows that the reward for THIS hardship will be worth it, for both of them.

Celine turns on her stomach. Her eyes now watching Scaale's opals, as though they might give her the answers she doesn't want to voice.

She sighs, a sound heavy with emotion, and then she starts to speak;

"My parents…"

Her voice cracks.

"My parents always said they wanted me to have a French education, like my mother did…"

She sniffs, a tearful scoff escaping her parted lips.

"You may have picked up on it… My uncle? He's the mayor of Paris, Lena's, my mother's, older brother."

Here she pauses to take a shaky breath, the tears shining in her eyes, but not yet falling free.

"Two months ago, my father was on a business trip. He was a musician. He could sing like an angel, and he played the piano like a god.

He was loved and exemplified like one too.

Anyway.

On his way back home from a concert, the car, it, it slipped. It skidded on the road, and crashed into a tree…"

The scent of warm salt stung Scaale's nose a little and Celine's cheeks were now wet.

"Th-th-the ca-a-ar."

She swallowed, trying to still the shaking in her voice.

"The car was practically wrapped around the tree it'd crashed into.

Paramedics got to the scene a little after my mother and I did…

They got the doors open, and looked inside. Then they removed the driver's body, and my father's too, and they asked my mother to identify them.

They wouldn't let me see, but I saw a lot of blood… So much blood.

Mother didn't stop crying for a week after that…"

The "… and neither did I." was left unsaid at that point, but Scaale wouldn't have pushed her to keep talking if someone would've payed him to.

Surprisingly, Celine wasn't finished, and Scaale felt his own eyes moisten as she kept talking.

"Then… About a month ago, my mother said she was going to go be with my father, and gave me a one-way train ticket to Paris, a bundle of cash, which I still have in my bag, a French debit card, which I'm sure has the rest of her money on it, so that I can access a trust fund after my eighteenth birthday, and a kiss on the forehead…"

-o-

The memory was still fresh, her mother's light blonde hair, curls from root to tip, but only shoulder length, had been sparkling like gold when the sun had set in their house.

There had been tears on her face but a set look of determination in her eyes, when she'd said goodbye.

Lena had already packed her daughter's possessions earlier that afternoon.

Her resignation from the Olympic Gymnastics Team had also been sent in and reluctantly accepted by her team and coach.

Her own most treasured possessions had been hidden in their usual little drawstring bag, which was also packed in one of Celine's bags.

"You're not just going to visit him this time?" Celine had asked, somehow already sure of the answer.

Lena had smiled at her daughter, forcing her voice to remain sweet and even.

"No sweetheart, I'm going to move in with him this time… You're still too young to join us, but we'll wait for you. Just make sure you live your life fully before you come see us, ok?"

Celine's response had been a slow nod.

Tears had clouded her vision, but she'd managed a wobbly smile as her mother had waved goodbye.

"Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Fee." Lena had said, placing a kiss on her daughter's brow, before the door had closed, leaving Celine alone.

The teen had softly called her response,

"Ich liebe dich auch, meine schöne Göttin. Sag unserem herrlichen Engel Hallo von mir."

But her mother had no longer been there to hear her.

After a few weeks of laying low and taking care of herself, the date now matching the one on the train ticket, Celine had given the landlord their apartment key, and walked to the train station with the suitcase, backpack, and her mother's favourite handbag, which Lena had packed for her before disappearing.

A few hours after the train had departed, the news report had confirmed her fears, as reports of a car crash near Frankfurt airport, where HER car had driven straight against tree, at such an angle that the car wrapped around it in much the same way as her father's car had, still had all of Germany in a shocked state.

Because this wasn't just ANY car crash.

It was the car crash that cost Lena Doux-Bourgeois, gymnastic Olympic medallist, her life.

-o-

Shaking her head free of the memory, Celine concluded her story.

"She didn't have to worry about my wallet, since I always have that with me. My identity card, both German and French passports to support my dual citizenship, and our only, normal, family photo;

where we were just Lena, Matthias, and Celine, and not Olympic Gymnast, World Renowned Musician, and their Perfect Daughter.

Mother had been tickling my sides mercilessly, laughing along with me, and father had been watching us with an amused spark in his eyes, and a kindly smile gracing his lips.

He wrapped a loving arm around mother's shoulders, half-heartedly trying to help me escape her talented clutches.

Three pairs of blue eyes had been open to various degrees, all of them conveying boisterous laughter, and a strong, familial love.

I have father's oceanic blue eyes, rimmed and mixed with a watery, blue-grey colour, while mother's eyes were similar to her brother's, a light sky blue, rimmed a darker blue grey." She broke off, smiling as she realised that she'd drifted a slight bit off topic, but seeming to not care that she had, she continued.

"Tomorrow is the official signing of the adoption documents. Uncle André will become the adult responsible for me, he was also named as mother's executor, and my mother's attorney will go over the details of her Will with the both of us tomorrow…

So, basically, both of my parents are dead and I am here because they wanted me to be away from the scandal that their deaths would cause, as well as wanting me to complete my education in France.

Though, the fact that I'm not yet, legally, allowed to take care of myself probably has something to do with me moving in with my next of kin as well."

Celine blinks a few times, her eyes refocusing on the creamy, pale, buttermilk yellow of her room's walls, before moving to the shaking Kwami, now sitting on her bed, rather than hovering at her eye-level as he had been before.

Celine's tears dry as she realised that Scaale's eyes are overflowing with sadness and sympathy, for her.

"…Scaale?"

Her voice is soft and coaxing, though she only gets a sniff in response. A loving smile tilts her lips upward at his antics.

'Die schöne Göttin hatte recht. Ich habe noch viel Leben und Erfahrungen vor mir.' Celine thinks, the knowledge that her mother had been right, and that she indeed had many reasons to keep living, and experiencing life, warms her from the inside out.

"Come on, oh great God of Balance."

The mockery works, as Scaale moves his head to chance a glance her way, without Celine being able to see his eyes just yet.

"…Time heals all wounds, and, even if it still hurts now, I get the feeling that if the friends I make at school are even HALF as good as you, I won't have much time to feel down about anything depressing."

Scaale gifts her with a withering stare; it's effect a little lost due to the glistening of his eyes.

"Oh sure. Spill your heart to the Pegasus Kwami. He's just a GOD, I'm sure he'll be able to handle hearing such a tragic tale, WHICH, by the way, has still left behind a number of fresh and painful wounds, considering your eyes didn't stay dry during your telling of it…"

Celine rolled her eyes, Scaale really was SUCH a drama queen at times.

"You think ANY HUMAN would be able to handle losing both parents less than one, and two, months ago?"

Scaale opens his mouth to answer, but flat-lines when Celine answers for him.

"I didn't think so.

One of the most prominent similarities between gods and humans, are our EMOTIONS. How else do you think Kwamis have survived outliving so many of their Chosen?

How else do you suppose PEOPLE keep living when they lose someone they loved?

It's not EASY, sure. But nothing worthwhile ever is.

That's the saying, isn't it?"

Celine takes a quick breath, seeing if her performance got across. Sure enough, Scaale's tiny jaw looks to be the slightest bit slack.

Her self-satisfied smirk drops, as the untransformed Yiang suddenly thinks up a saying;

"I'd say… Life, is an adventure. Loss, is a lesson. and Love, makes life worth living."

The murmured statement has both Kwami and Chosen gaping at each other.

"Wow. That was probably one of the wisest things any mortal has ever said." Scaale says, genuinely shocked that Celine had thought that up.

"…No kidding." Celine says, sending her Kwami a disbelieving glance as his statement catches up to her.

"What? I can't admit when someone says something wise? Sorry, I'll try to complement you on something cooler, like your fashion sense, next time."

Scaale rolls his eyes as Celine answers with a quickly cut-off giggle.

"…Oh dear! Is that the time? I'd better get some sleep if I want to appear fit for tomorrow."

Scaale chances a glance at his Chosen's wrist watch to determine that it's barely 7pm. He's about to say as much, but the words die in his throat when he takes a good look at her.

Celine has since changed into her pyjama's, and she sleeps with her hair open. But her face is drawn, closed with worry. Her eyes still shine with moisture, though the tears seem to have run dry for the day, a small upside.

Still…

'Fresh wounds, Scaale.

She IS human, AND she knew her way around masks LONG before she met you.' The Kwami reminds himself with a carefully concealed sigh.

"I'll get the light. Goodnight Kid."

Celine sends Scaale a somewhat startled look, though it quickly fades to gratitude when she realises what he's doing.

'Duh. He's a GOD, of COURSE he's going to notice if you put up a front. He's been partnered with masks all his life, just like you have. Only you're, like, fourteen, and he's immortal, so there's a SLIGHT difference in experience there.'

Giving her head a quick shake, Celine snuggles deeper into the covers, and whispers a quiet;

"Goodnight Scaale."

Before setting her phone alarm for 06:30am, turning on her side, closing her eyes, and quickly falling asleep.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Author's Note

Hello again!

Well... There's Chapter 2 for you... I figured I'd give you a bit of a glimpse into Celine's backstory before moving forward.

What did you think?

I know I was struggling not to cry when I read it... and I WROTE the thing!

Again, any and all comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Looking forward to the next chapter!

Hana


	3. Family

And, the next chapter is up!

Things start to get interesting here... but I'll let you read the chapter to find out WHAT exactly I mean by that ;)

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**Chapter 2 **

**Family**

Once again, Celine awakens long before her alarm wakes her.

It's barely past 5:00am, but the blonde teen knows well enough, she won't get any more sleep.

Today is the official signing of the adoption documents.

She'd spoken to Uncle André, about his expectations of her for the day, over the phone, during the time she'd been living alone in the temporary apartment she'd once shared with her mother.

Since they were already family, Mayor Bourgeois saw no reason to change their familial status. Celine would always be Lena and Matthias' daughter, just as she'd always remain André's niece and Chloé's cousin.

The documents would only ensure that André had complete responsibility for Celine and was listed as her legal guardian in any official documents.

It was one of the reasons Chloé had agreed to go shopping with her in the afternoon.

The documents would be proofed and re-read by Lena's attorney, in the presence of André, Celine, and an anonymous witness, before they'd be taken to the Mayor's Office, where he and Celine would sign them under the scrutinous eye of the camera.

The feed would then be made public exactly one month later.

Hence, the press wanted a few shots of the new family together.

Celine knew that Chloé loved her like a sister, since she loved Chloé the same way. But Chloé and anything media related was always a perfect combination, in her eyes.

So really, it was a win-win situation.

Casting another glance at her black and gold, glow-in-the-dark, wrist watch, the time now reads 5:15am.

Celine groans. The sound startlingly loud in the quiet of her room.

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, thankful that she already had fluffy socks on, Celine crept over to the balcony, spread the curtains a smidge, and took a peak outside.

It was pouring.

The rain splatters no longer visible, since the entire glass door was one, big, wall of water, rippling down the window according to gravity's will.

Shaking her head, Celine decided that she might as well use the extra time to get herself ready for the day.

A glance at her bed showed Scaale still sleeping soundly in his mini beanie bed.

Creeping over to the left side of her bed again, Celine fluffed her pillow extra high, to better conceal Scaale's presence if anyone happened to come into her room, while she was getting ready.

Her sheets pulled flat, and the quilt carefully laid out and folded back, so that the bed was made, and Celine quickly and quietly retreated to the bathroom.

The en suite was no small space either. An easy three by six meters, double sink, mirror door cabinets, oval bath WITH Jacuzzi jets, large shower, separate toilette, AND organised towel and bathrobe stand.

After a steaming shower, Celine towel dried her hair, opened the bathroom door and windows to let the haze evaporate out, and moved to the make-up area to get ready.

Twisting her, still moist, hair up into a messy bun, held together by a tawny butterfly hairclip, Celine then moved on to picking out, and applying, her make-up.

A facial scrub to get rid of any blackheads, though she rarely ever had any, but the scrub did give her skin a healthy glow. Sparkling over shiny silver eye shadow, and black waterproof mascara. Her favourite clear lip gloss added that extra shine to her naturally rosy lips, and a spritz of her favourite La Tentation Nina Perfume by Nina Ricci. A tantalizing scent mixture of raspberries, almonds, Bulgarian roses and bourbon vanilla, that smelt lovely, and had the advantage that it wasn't an overbearingly strong scent.

It had been her 14th Birthday present from her parents; the last birthday they'd celebrated together.

She treasured it like no other gift she'd ever received, but she also loved the scent, so she did what she knew her parents would have wanted her to.

She used it whenever she felt like it.

The make-up taken care of, and her hair air drying perfectly, Celine then moved on to tackle the next problem.

Her outfit.

She'd need something elegant, but colourful. They had to take her seriously, but also be aware of her status as a teenager. She couldn't forget the mourning black either. Her parents had both died less than two months ago, so something black was a must as well.

Eventually, with half the contents of her suitcase strewn on the bed, her outfit was lain out before her.

Pairing white dress jeans with an orchid purple blouse and violet blazer, which she wore open, the next step was matching shoes and accessories. Matt black, rounded, two inch pumps made a lovely complimentary contrast to her shiny black belt. That, was paired with a black silk scarf, lined with silver, and an inverse silver bag with black accents.

Taking a small key out of her purse, and opening the travel safe, at the bottom of her suitcase, revealed Celine's jewellery choices.

Celine only ever wore White Gold, with the exception of a few Silver pieces she possessed, she had plenty of options either way.

White Gold sets of Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, Ruby or Diamond earrings, necklaces, bracelets and rings, were each worth over one million euro each!

She figured her everyday jewellery would suffice for today though.

She clipped her silver snowflake necklace around her neck, the metal laying coolly against her collarbone and throat; fixed her silver diamond stud earrings in place; slid five dainty silver bangles onto her right wrist; and carefully put her mother's rose gold engagement ring, and yellow gold wedding ring, on her right, and left middle fingers.

A quick glance at her left wrist, confirms the time of 6:45am. She had another forty-five minutes until she was expected to meet her uncle and cousin in the hotel lobby.

Moving to the floor-length mirror, next to her, almost empty, walk-in-wardrobe, Celine gingerly removes the butterfly hairclip from her hair, letting it tumble down her back in a swish of satiny softness.

She'd wear it open today.

The hairstyle chosen, Celine returned to the bathroom and gave her hair a careful brush through. No tangle was spared as the brush moved from tip to root with every repeated stroke. Her curly tips bouncing in her grip, as they continued to retain their form, though they straightened the higher up you went.

A final check of her bag, making sure she had an extra pen, her wallet, all important documents that were required to prove her identity and citizenship, and a small packet of almonds for Scaale.

Speaking of which…

"Good morning, sleepy head. You coming today?" Celine asks, a giggle tickling her voice as she recalls a similar question Scaale had asked HER not too long ago.

The tiny Kwami yawns, opens his bleary eyes slowly, groans, and floats into Celine's bag without answer or explanation.

The giggling intensifies.

"Ok, I'll wake you if anything comes up, until then the bag is lined with silver satin, and my new handkerchief is in there too, if it gets too cold."

Scaale's only response is a quiet murmur, followed by a tired sigh.

"Satin? Silk? Fresh Almonds!? Why didn't I pick rich kids more often?"

With the jewellery case locked and hidden away again, her bed still half covered in clothes, and her bag packed, Celine wastes no time in stepping out the door and into the private elevator that had been installed with the extra floors of her, and Chloé's, rooms.

The descent begins, and Celine releases a slow breath as the elevator dings its destination. Her bodyguard, Timeo, already awaits her arrival, and immediately moves to silently shadow his charge for the rest of the day.

As expected, the privately hired press is already awaiting her arrival in the lobby.

She gifts the interviewers with a sad smile, hoping to bring across her sadness at the loss of her parents, but also, her determination that the past not negatively influence her future.

Doing her best to ignore the cameras that tail her all day, Celine greets her uncle and cousin in the foyer, where they then move to the hotel bistro for a light breakfast, and then take one of her uncle's black limousines to his office, where Lena's attorney was already awaiting their arrival.

The documents were read over and signed by both André and Celine.

Turned out, Celine's parents were a slight bit richer than she'd thought, and though they'd set aside a type of child support fund for André to access when paying the higher bills of having another family member to take care of, the bulk sum of their savings were in a trust fund that Celine would gain access to when she turned eighteen.

Her child support account also contained an extra sum that was to be her monthly allowance, quite a healthy sum for a fourteen-year-old to have access to, but Celine's parents had always been very doting on their only child and it wasn't like she'd just go out and spend everything at once, she knew better than that.

The signing documented, and complete, Chloé then made a dramatic show of telling Celine of the latest Parisian gossip; the newest, hottest, classic, and best clothing trends, the most popular stores, typical hangouts for teens, and a variety of clubs that the limo happened to pass on the girls' way to their first destination.

When the two teens, with bodyguards in tow, finally make it back to their home, Chloé orders Hugo and Timeo to bring her shopping up to her room.

The poor guys were carrying stacks of shopping bags and boxes, piled up to their necks.

With a nod of agreement, Timeo does as Chloé bids, letting Celine take five bags and two boxes, which were her shopping, off his load. Accompanying the two bodyguards to the private elevator, and leaving the squished space with a relieved sigh, when she finally made it to her floor, Celine drops her acquisitions onto the other half of her clothing covered bed.

"Well. Remind me NOT to go on any more shopping trips with Chloé, if I want to get anything else done that day." Celine breathes out on a huff.

Scaale, meanwhile, had left the confines of Celine's comfortable bag, and was floating into, and out of, Celine's purchases of the day.

"Yeah, well, you held your own pretty good, kid. Only two of these are Chloé influenced, and even then, they still pass as your style." Scaale praises, flying out of one of the bags with a pair of yellow jeans and a black and white striped belt in each of his paws.

"Yeah, well, it was the last store of the day, and Chloé absolutely insisted I buy these lovely examples of high fashion." Celine says, mimicking Chloé's voice as best she can, while trying to contain her laughter.

They don't last very long, barely a few seconds later, and Scaale and Celine are falling over themselves with laughter.

"Ok, ok. I don't know about you, but I'd like a vacant place to sleep in the next hour, and your bed looks like a maze of clothes right now." Scaale sniggers as Celine rolls her eyes in an exasperated display of affection, a smile lighting her face as she folds, moves and stacks various clothing articles, along the wall, between her bed and en suite.

Twenty minutes, and a lot of quiet bickering, later, and Scaale can finally settle down in his beanie bed, on the pillow next to Celine's, while said girl finishes getting bed ready, brushing her teeth and hair, putting on her pyjamas, and taking off her make-up of the day.

Sleep was not coming easily to Celine that night.

Despite having had an exhausting day, and her body screaming at her to get some rest, Celine was wide awake.

Her mind spinning circles of excitement in her head.

Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant only one more day till she got to go to a public school for the first time EVER! As if she wasn't excited enough over that fact, her schedule was completely free for tomorrow, a miracle both in, and of, itself.

Meaning, she had an entire day to practise her Yiang powers and grill Scaale on anything she wanted to know.

Oh sure, she still had to make a few phone calls to organise day and time preferences for Basketball and Gymnastics training, Piano and Chinese lessons, and her self-defence and Karate classes, but that shouldn't take more than two hours…

Ok, that thought dampened her mood a little, but she was still super excited!

Unsure of when she actually fell asleep, Celine awoke to Scaale's floating form over his beanie bed, a suspicious glint in her eyes as he greeted her with his usual, chirpy, good morning.

Something interesting was definitely going to happen today.

Stretching leisurely, Celine returned Scaale's greeting, before making her bed, and disappearing into the bathroom for a wake-up shower and to spend half an eternity brushing the knots out of her hair.

Only when she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair in her usual Yiang high ponytail, did she notice the lighting outside.

It was dawn. Like, blue grey, no-sun-on-the-horizon-yet dawn.

Aware that Scaale hadn't woken her up, and conscious enough of the fact that she was turning into quiet the early riser, Celine nonetheless turns a questioning eye on Scaale.

"Why are _you_ awake so early?" She finally asks, unsure of if she even wants to know the answer.

"Well…"

He enjoyed baiting her, his eyes no longer glinting, but shining, with that unknown knowledge that he didn't seem to want to share with her… Yet.

"… Every so often, Ladybug and Chat Noir chose a weekend day to do a morning patrol of the city, and… I may or may not have contacted Tikki and Plagg to let them know that we'd be joining them in the next couple of minutes."

His sly smile only broadened at Celine's slightly slack expression.

"You want me to patrol with Paris' two most famous superheroes… What about training? Practise? All that stuff I wanted to do today?"

Scaale snorts. Not one of her best excuses.

"You'll learn plenty on patrol, watch the two heroes for how they move, how they interact with their weapons, what strengths and weaknesses they possess. Observation is one of the best learning methods a teacher can encourage, alongside action and practise… and if we don't leave in the next two minutes or so, we'll be late, so transform yourself already." Scaale says, happy to know that his stern side could still get his chosen moving.

Celine quickly took off the warm bathrobe, and changed into the first outfit her hands came upon. With that done, she quickly calls on the transformation, barely remembering to close the balcony door behind her, flicks her ribbon around her usual chimney, and swings her way toward the Eifel Tower.

-o-

Marinette was NOT having a good day.

For one, she was running late, big surprise there.

THEN. There was Tikki's admission that she was going to have another hero on patrol with her and Chat.

Having another hero around would certainly take a load off of her and Chat's shoulders, she was sure. But, from what Tikki had told her, he was going to be just as irritating, if not more so, than Chat.

At least Tikki assumed it was a He.

The Kwami, Scaale was his name, had yet to ever partner with a girl.

Tikki reassured her that he wasn't sexist, just picky, and that was that.

Now Ladybug clung to the side of the Eifel Tower right near it's tip, her hands and feet helping her maintain the partially horizontal balance she'd chosen to secure her outlook from that morning.

-o-

Yiang swung from one building to the next, landing atop a flat rooved apartment block with a perfect view of the Eifel Tower, and reeling in her ribbon, before readying her wings.

The sky was slowly starting to blush, a sure indication that the sun would be rising any minute, and a buffeting wind was making a safe take-off rather difficult.

"Oh, for the love of…"

Yiang gave an exasperated growl, took a running start and threw herself over the edge of the building.

Spreading her wings about halfway down. The created updraft, and lesser wind at her lower altitude, gave her the perfect flight path.

Sure, the strain on her shoulders was substantial, but it was better than an air crash, which was still possible, considering this was only her second flight.

'I'll worry about any tight curves when they actually pose a problem.' The transformed hero thought to herself, remembering how Scaale had emphasised the importance of instinct when flying, and angled her wings to make a slow turn.

Yiang saw Ladybug the moment her curve was almost complete.

A red and black figure crouched on the side of the Eifel tower, in front of a glowing white cloud, wasn't all that hard to miss, after all.

Readjusting her trajectory, the airborne Yiang stemmed her wing beats, and made her way toward one of her new partners at a slow glide.

-o-

Ladybug had sensed Yiang's presence the moment the new hero had landed on the roof of that apartment building.

She'd almost had a heart attack when she'd seen the black and white silhouette jump from the edge of the roof.

Tikki had forgotten to mention that the Pegasus miraculous wielder could fly.

Continuing her visual analysis, Ladybug noted Yiang's ribbon, wings and attire.

It wasn't until the new hero spotted her, and concluded her flight with a glided landing a few meters lower than her position, that Ladybug was able to take in the hero's more intricate physical features.

Quickly scaling down the beams, Ladybug had her first meeting with Yiang.

-o-

She'd managed to stick the landing. The congratulating thought barely had time to sink in, when Yiang's ears swivelled upward.

A series of soft clangs indicating Ladybug's movement above her, and sure enough, said hero appeared on Yiang's chosen landing beam only a few moments later.

Unlike her own attire, Ladybug didn't sport any antennae or ladybug wings.

Her gloves and boots seemed to have been inlaid with retractable, suction-like fibres, which mimicked a bug's ability to grasp most every surface, at every angle.

Her hair was shoulder length and bluish-black, tied back into her traditional twin tails, or so she assumed from the magazines Chloé had sent her, with red ribbons that were almost definitely a part of her transformation.

Ladybug's suit was latex, like Yiang's own, but in a bright red that was covered in black spots.

The same theme carrying on to her gloves, boots and mask.

Strapped to her side, by the same magic that held Yiang's own weapon at her hip, was a red, black spotted yo-yo, and the last thing Yiang noted was that Ladybug had blue eyes.

Now, going off of her own experience with her transformation as Yiang, Ladybug would have blue eyes in her civilian form too, as well as black or blue hair, or a mix thereof.

Her skin was pale, and a few freckles peaked from beneath her mask, but that was all the transformed Celine could glean from one look.

Deciding that their silence was dragging from unsure into uncomfortable, the monochrome hero lightly cleared her throat.

-o-

She scaled the short distance in no time, curious, hopeful, and the slightest bit excited to be meeting another hero.

When Ladybug dropped down next to Yiang, she turned with the full intent of saying good morning and introducing herself.

However, any coherent thoughts fled her mind at the sight that greeted her.

Yiang was breathtaking.

The first thing that Ladybug's eyes confirmed was that she, well, she was a SHE.

Yiang wore an opaque black suit, the same material as her own, no doubt, with a slight gleam to it, that reminded her of fur.

Stark white gloves and boots covered any other signs of skin, and appeared to be inlaid with horse shoes.

Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, which swayed about her person in the wind. Every strand gleaming silver as the sun finally decided to risk a peak over the horizon.

At her hip was the rainbow ribbon Ladybug had seen her using earlier, and the wings on her back were as black as her suit, but feathered, rather than furry.

Yiang's eyes were partly shadowed, but undeniably blue. It was only the shade that currently remained unknown to her.

A flicker of movement drew her eyes up further, and her quiet gasp made them flick again.

Ears.

A pair of silvery white horse ears, or were they Pegasus ears? Twitched atop Yiang's head.

'Well, that's a new one.' Ladybug thought, finally snapping out of her staring stupor as Yiang broke the silence with a light clearing of her throat.

'Right, patrol. New hero. Where the hell is Chat Noir?'

Ladybug shook her head free of those thoughts, taking a deep breath, before doing what she'd planned to do from the beginning.

"Good morning."

Marinette borrowed her mother's usual bakery greeting cheer, making her voice sound a little more chipper than she usually allowed it to be when Chat Noir was around.

It worked, as Yiang's reply was accompanied by a shy smile.

"Well, I'm Ladybug. In case the spots didn't already give me away."

That got a light little laugh out of the winged hero.

"and you must be Yiang."

Said hero nodded, still smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Ladybug."

Marinette's tongue stills.

'Why is it always the blondes that get to look, and speak, like models?'

Her thoughts inevitably turning to Adrien, as Yiang's soft voice and polite conduct show some similarity to her unrequited crush.

Yes, she was still in love with Adrien.

Was it so hard to believe?

Sure, she'd managed to overcome her shyness around him, and could form coherent sentences of BASIC structure around him, and yeah, she could even go so far as to call him her friend, but that was her snail's paced progress over the last two years.

No discussions.

No conversations with just the two of them.

Definitely no confessions, and that was that.

Blinking a few times, to clear her head, Marinette reminds herself that she's Ladybug right now, and she has to be home before her parents come to wake her for Sunday Breakfast at 9:30am, and considering autumn sunrises usually happened around 8:00am, she'd have to make today a quick patrol if she wanted to be home on time.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yiang. Now. We have a patrol circuit to complete, and preferably before Paris' civilians start going out."

Her business mode was back. Good. She had to focus, and since Chat obviously wasn't coming, annoying cat that he was, and she couldn't feel his miraculous, so there was no danger of him being caught up in a fight by himself, she'd have to give the newbie a crash course by herself.

Yiang's own expression set into a determined look at Ladybug's words.

"First, we check off the landmarks, then we do a perimeter run, followed by banking calls and we ALWAYS tune in to the police radio, because some things just can't be handled by people who aren't us. Last are the schools of the area. All clear so far?"

Yiang gave an affirmative nod after her quick briefing.

"Great. We're running short on time, and another hero, so we'll have to make this quick."

'Where IS that stupid chat?'

Ladybug hadn't even finished speaking and she was already leaning out from the tower, yo-yo in hand, clearing her thoughts of a certain black cat, who was going to get an EARFUL on their next patrol.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Yiang unclasp her Ribbon, flicking out the colourful fabric and waiting for Ladybug to make the first move.

Swinging her yo-yo down to a lamppost, Marinette took a breath, and jumped.

The string reeling in automatically, as she swung down, and back up, already throwing her yo-yo around her next target.

Yiang was keeping up remarkably well for a first-time hero, but time was running out, and Paris, unfortunately, wouldn't keep itself safe.

Ladybug ran along the rooves of a block of houses, the first lights starting to flick on in the various houses of Paris as she passed.

-o-

Ladybug was amazing.

There really was no other way to describe her.

She'd explained the situation clearly and efficiently. Hadn't even MENTIONED secret identities. Greeted her and introduced herself as any normal person would. Politely dodged the fact that Chat Noir wasn't there. Been honestly kind to help ease her nerves, and NEVER ONCE abandoned her business-like air of sophistication, while keeping everything simple and checking to see if Yiang was following.

If she was impressed that Yiang was keeping up so well, she didn't let it show.

Had Chat Noir been there, the transformed Celine doubted it would've changed her mind that Ladybug was the brains of the duo.

That didn't diminish Chat's value in the team any, it just meant that Ladybug was competent on her own. A rare, and REALLY good trait to have.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Celine focused on wrapping her ribbon around the next lamppost, keeping an eye, and an ear, on Ladybug's running footsteps on the rooves overhead.

She yearned to stretch her wings, to better keep up with the fleet-footed bug, and test the lengths of her so-called instincts, but ignored the feeling. Reasoning that she'd have to build up her stamina to keep up with her two new partners anyway, and not wanting to be a hindrance if her wings were ever out of commission.

Not to mention that, if she were to fly by an open window, she'd have half of Paris fearing giant birds, or speculating about other flying creatures, before sunset.

They'd almost completed the circuit, and were on their way, from the last school, back to the meeting point of the Eifel Tower, around 9:10am, when Ladybug's Yoyo crackled to life, making Yiang cringe at the static sound now vibrating in her ears.

She kept her ears trained on the sound anyway, a chill racing through her blood, and making the new hero shiver, as she heard of the armed robbery at the bank near her hotel.

The two heroes, currently standing atop a building about a block away from the Eifel Tower, shared a worried look, Yiang also seeing a shimmer of worry in Ladybug's eyes that she felt had nothing to do with the crime.

"Think the police can handle this one?" Yiang asks. Worried, but also genuinely curious.

She knew the Parisian Police were a capable department of law enforcers, but she had yet to face an Akuma, and the mention of WEAPONS, rang numerous alarm bells in her head.

She heard Ladybug swallow, having learned to be hyperaware of everything the red and black hero did, since her signals, and emotions, appeared to be subdued and somewhat suppressed, respectively.

"They typically are, but I usually show up to make sure everything goes smoothly. My presence sometimes discourages the criminals from taking more, DRASTIC measures…"

There was an unspoken part to Ladybug's answer, which Yiang decided to ignore.

"Well. Scaale said I should keep a low profile, and only help out when you and Chat really need my help, but I think Paris' police department can handle this one. You should get home, before your parents realise that you're not there."

She smiles at Ladybug's shocked expression, the first she'd seen her sport.

Winking as she elaborates.

"What? It's not that difficult to deduce that we're about the same age. So, it seems rather obvious that you would've done what I did… Have your Kwami wake you, so that your alarm doesn't alert anyone of your leaving, and sneak out. Intent on returning before the usual time they come to check on you. Am I right?"

Ladybug shakes her head at that, smiling at Yiang with open mirth and trust.

"We're going to get along great if you're like this all the time… and yeah, that's about right, and YOU'RE right too. The police will handle this just fine… See you Wednesday?"

Wednesday. Patrol. Right.

Celine still had to organise her schedule today, but, considering it was an evening patrol, where they met after having pretended to have gone to bed, and returned sometime before midnight, she saw no harm in going.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Eifel Tower, 10:00pm, right?"

Ladybug nodded, still smiling.

The two heroes exchanged goodbyes, and waved their farewells. Ladybug swinging off in the direction of the Eifel Tower, and Yiang spread her wings, and made her way back to her unlocked balcony.

Landing silently on the terrace, Celine quickly opened and closed her balcony door, drew the curtains, turned on the light, and let the final beep of her miraculous signal her detransformation.

"Phew."

The sigh was doubled as Celine fell backward onto her bed, and Scaale made a bee-line for the bag in which she currently had his snacks.

Once an appropriate amount of time elapsed, and Scaale had recharged his energy, a conversation was struck up.

"So, kid. How was patrol?"

Scaale takes the disinterested approach, knowing it's the best way to get Celine to talk.

She sits up, considers her answer, and then speaks.

"Well, Ladybug is just pure amazing. I mean, if I hadn't been looking at her when we'd heard that police radio report, I never would've guessed that she was worried about it..."

"Yeah, she's a great hero, that one. Tikki chose her well." Scaale inserts quickly.

"and she moves through Paris like a fish through water. She really took the time to get to know the streets, and memorize various routes to different locations. Which would DEFINITELY come in handy when getting from where she was, to where an akuma was sighted.

Then there's the fact that she's built up her stamina CRAZY high. Like, high enough that even I get the feeling I'll have to put a few extra hours training in, to be able to keep up with them in the heat of battle.

And that's in ADDITION to my usual basketball and gymnastics training, as well as self-defence, and karate classes.

So yeah, I think that sums up what I learned on Patrol."

She finishes her recount with a smile, growing slightly worried when Scaale's silence continues.

Eventually, the little Kwami shakes his head, a disbelieving chuckle escaping his tiny mouth.

"Yeesh, kid. I knew you'd learn SOMETHING from patrol, but I think I need to elevate my expectations of you a little bit.

I like being the one to surprise people, not the other way around."

His admission sets the two friends off again, their laughter short-lived when the ringing of the private landline in Celine's room cut them short.

'Right. I still have to organise my weekly schedule today.'

Celine thought, her eyes reflecting a sad longing for a few seconds, before she shakes her head, lightly slaps her cheeks twice, and answers the phone.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Author's Note

So... What did you guys think?

I figured letting Ladybug and Yiang meet as just the two of them first, would help Celine build a more personal relationship with both the main heroes as the story progresses.

I'm looking forward to her first meeting with Chat Noir... It's bound to be, interesting, to say the least. ;)


	4. New Friend

**Chapter 3**

**New Friend**

"U-huh.

Ok.

And you're sure she's only available on Tuesdays?

No, that's fine.

5:00pm? Perfect.

Thank you very much, Adieu."

The click of the phone when Celine hung up on her last caller of the day echoed all levels of satisfaction in her ears.

Flopping back on her bed, she raised her arm to check the time on her wristwatch.

2:00pm.

Her stomach growled its hunger again, not at all happy at being denied its usual lunch, which Celine was supposed to have eaten almost two hours ago.

Supressing the urge to groan, Celine rolled to her feet, opened the mini-fridge hidden in her bedside table, and took out a blueberry yogurt.

The snack was gone within a minute.

"Geez… Took you long enough to finish up." Scaale said, wriggling his way out of Celine's bag, a few crumbs still clinging to his furry coat.

Celine giggled at the sight, eyes alight with laughter.

"Oh Scaale, perhaps I should keep a pocket mirror next to your snack stash. It looks like you missed a few crumbs." She managed to say after a few seconds.

Scaale narrowed his eyes at her, but shot her a playful glare once he'd flown over to her floor-length mirror, and cleaned the crumbs off of his fur.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like you keep serviettes in your bag now, is it… and speaking of "missing" something, why not use the rest of your afternoon off to redecorate?" The Kwami suggested, casting a harmless gaze around Celine's room.

Celine mimicked his action, and let out a sigh on a breezy breath.

"Well, it's not as though I have anything else planned. My schedule's been set…"

"and thank GOODNESS for THAT." Scaale interrupted, his ears still thrumming from the ringtone of that awful, old-fashioned phone Celine had insisted on installing in her room.

She shot him a glare of her own, before picking up where she'd left off.

"and the weather's not AWFUL at the moment…"

Celine paused at the sceptical look Scaale was giving her.

"…Well it's not raining. Just cloudy, and grey… and windy, and cold." She trailed off when she realised that she was digging her own grave the more she spoke.

"So, the weather's not GREAT. We'll only be going outside to do a bit of shopping and then we can use the rest of the afternoon to do the ACTUAL redecorating."

Celine's eyes were hopeful, now that Scaale had made the suggestion, and ideas were already piling up in her head.

Said Kwami gave a short sigh, in order to hide his smirk, before diving into Celine's favourite purse. An apricot coloured, leather handbag, with a thin, lavender coloured wool interior.

"Grab a coat, kid."

Was all he said, before disappearing into his personalised side pocket.

Celine smiled at Scaale's antics.

She was getting to be rather fond of the ancient peace-keeper. Strange that, considering he was a rather mischievous rascal in person.

Quickly throwing open her suitcase, she'd just finished repacking it when the first of her teachers had called, Celine cast a quick shoulder glance at her reflection.

A cream coloured top; knee length, full circle, blush coloured skirt; apricot belt; skin coloured stockings; and cream coloured flats, each topped with a pale pink bow.

Yep, she was DEFINITELY going with the purple iris trench coat.

Since she was already wearing her everyday jewellery, Celine quickly checked her reflection in the mirror.

Everything looked good.

Dashing about the room for another minute, Celine grabbed her keys, wallet and phone, now installed with a tracking device and French SIM card.

With everything packed in her bag, Celine felt a satisfied smile lift her lips as her door clicked closed behind her, and the private elevator started it's decent to the ground floor.

She was out of the hotel with only a quick hello to the door man who could only just wish her a good day as she sped on past.

The air was slightly chilly, and stung Celine's lungs a bit, but it was fresh and clear, making her smile as she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

Crystalline blue eyes practically glowing when she saw the gods rays filtering through the cloud cover not too far off.

Shaking her head, Celine reminded herself that she was outside for a reason.

A re-decorative reason, that had her smiling all over again.

Walking along the streets of Paris, Celine takes the time to immerse herself in the scenery.

The buildings are all tightly packed, strategically placed, and surprisingly colourful. No two structures are alike.

Houses, apartments, even a few skyscrapers and hotels, catch Celine's eye.

She notes the chimney placement as well, slowly coming to understand the two heroes' apparent preference for travelling by air, even without the aid of wings.

Every window is alight with some kind of light, like a symbol of homeliness for the people coming home to their families from work.

Parisian households are obviously used to dealing with the sky's inconsistent lighting during autumn.

Eventually, Celine makes it to each and every one of her chosen destinations.

Taking a little longer to decide on decorative pillows, couch cushions, bed spreads and curtain designs in one of the homier stores; Immediately purchasing the picture frames that caught her eye in the private establishment she'd selected to visit online; Carefully examining the drawing tools of a high-class artisan brand before deciding which ones she would buy; and finally making the final payment for a couple of new outfits that were much more HER.

It took a moment for Celine to pinpoint why the air felt somehow _off_ when she stepped out of the last store for the day, before she realised that there was absolutely no-one else on the street, and the air was heavy with the fresh scent of impending rain.

'Oh dear…' Celine thinks, dashing from one undercover store to the next, as the first splatters of a shower started coating the streets in a glistening layer of liquid.

She made it to a small park, not too far away from the Eifel Tower, and surprisingly close to her new school.

Thunder growled threateningly, displeased at being ignored, while a few strikes of lightning set the cloud cover aglow in agreement, and the rain started to POUR.

It couldn't even be described at rain anymore; the water could hardly be distinguished from the air surrounding it.

Celine stayed a moment longer under her tree, but quickly realised that it was not only pointless, but also dangerous to stay there much longer.

Scanning the buildings on the other street side, her eyelashes weighed down from the moisture they'd caught during her run, Celine made out the sign for a bakery on the very corner of the street.

Another crash of thunder, this time followed much more closely by the lightning strikes, which Celine could make out as jagged lines and abstract claws now, had the blonde teen sprinting to the street corner like a startled rabbit.

"Told you, you should've hurried up."

Celine heard Scaale grumble from her bag, she shushed him quietly as she neared the store.

The bakery was open, a few patrons still lingering, not wanting to brave the storm just yet.

-o-

Sabine heard the door to her family's bakery jingle the arrival of another customer.

One look at the poor girl standing on the door mat, shivering, and almost soaked to the bone, and her mothering instinct took over.

"Marinette!"

Sabine's daughter practically flew down the stairs at the sudden call of her name.

Heart beating frantically at the prospect of her mother having heard her conversation with Tikki.

She breathed a sigh of relief however, when she saw a girl who looked to be about her age standing in the bakery's entrance, completely soaked and looking as lost as a sheep without a shepherd.

Mother and daughter shared a quick glance and Marinette was gone and back with a warm, fluffy towel, the bath water already running.

-o-

"Here."

Celine was startled out of her daze when a dark-haired teen, about her age, though a little bit shorter than she was, threw a big fluffy towel over her shoulders, and started leading her up the stairs to the house part of the building.

The patrons of the bakery were polite enough not to stare, though Sabine was also quick to ensure they each had another warm cup of tea or coffee on the house, to keep them preoccupied while the two teens made their way up the stairs.

"You're going to catch yourself a cold if you don't dry off soon. Oh, my name's Marinette, it's nice to meet you."

Celine smiled at the girl's bubbly mood, trying to keep track of the steep stairwell, and the conversation, at the same time.

She thought she was doing pretty well so far.

Celine chuckled at Marinette's sudden topic change.

"Don't I k-know it. My name's Celine, n-nice to meet you too."

Marinette smiled at the spark of laughter in the Celine's eyes, her shivers were already receding, though still causing an unnatural stutter in some of her words, the blue of her lips turning rosier and she wasn't dripping water when she walked anymore.

They reached the bathroom in no time.

Marinette was pleased to note that the tub was filled with the perfect temperature water, only having to turn off the faucet when they entered the steamy room.

"Ok, so, you've got the towel there, you can put your clothes outside the door and I'll throw them in the dryer for you while you warm up. Feel free to use the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and anything else you might find lying around and make sure you get out of the tub before you start getting cold again." Marinette instructed, channelling a bit of Tikki's lecturing tone.

Celine smiled her response.

"Offering a stranger your bathroom, quite the open family, aren't you?

…Though that's definitely not a bad thing!"

She added in a rush, hoping she hadn't offended Marinette in any way.

Marinette giggled at Celine's sudden unease, glad to have someone she could tease who teased back.

"It's fine Leni, I completely agree with you." She said, her gaze turning slightly worried at Celine's expression.

Celine's eyes had glazed somewhat, a far-off voice in her childhood memories calling her by that special nickname.

'Dre.'

Celine snapped out of her reverie, just before the image of a childhood friend could crystallise completely.

Shaking her head a bit, Celine offers Marinette an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I haven't heard that nickname in a REALLY long time is all. Please keep using it though, I like it."

And just like that, Marinette's uncertain expression melted into a playful smile.

Though her lips quickly twisted into a guilty frown when Celine sneezed. An adorably high-pitched squeak, but a sneeze all the same.

"Right, well, you have a bath to get into, and I still have customers to serve downstairs. Just remember to put your clothes out here, I'll put them in the dryer before heading down. See you in a bit Leni." Marinette said, speaking through the crack of the door, before closing it, and leaving Celine to her own devices.

Celine quickly stripped out of her clothes, wringing each article out over the bath.

Her coat was soaked, and her top wasn't much better off, though neither were her skirt and stockings.

Wrapping herself in the rosy pink towel Marinette had given her, Celine opened the door a smidge, and pushed the neatly folded stack of clothes out into the hall.

She felt Marinette pick them up just before she withdrew her hand.

Marinette heard Celine's satisfied sigh as she sunk into the warm bath water all the way at the end of the hall.

Smiling as she ticked off another good deed.

A VERY good one, if their new friendship was anything to go by.

A good half an hour later found Celine standing, warm and dry, wrapped in her rose-coloured towel, in Marinette's bathroom.

Her hair had stayed dry thanks to her trench coat's hoodie and she'd already given it a good brush through with the brush Marinette had pointed out to be hers earlier.

She was unsure of what to do though.

She didn't have a clue where the laundry was, nor Marinette's room, and she had yet to try calling her new friend.

Decision made, Celine opens the door a smidge, only to find her clothes, folded and dry, right in front of her.

Celine chuckles to herself, picking up the garments and disappearing back in the bathroom another ten minutes, before making sure everything is back where it belongs, checking and picking up her bag, in which Scaale was currently napping, and quickly pulling her hair up into a rushed bun, before making her way downstairs.

The sounds of overlapping conversations grew louder with every step she descended, and Celine had only to check her watch, which read 05:00pm, to realise that the bakery was currently enjoying the last rush hour of the day.

Pleased to find that her shoes were also dry, Celine quickly slipped into her flats, spotted her small friend dashing about behind the counter, and immediately made a beeline for Marinette.

"Hey. Anything I can help with?" Celine asked, already noting Marinette's pinked visage and panting breath.

"You don…"

Sabine cut in before her daughter could refuse the offer.

"…Could we trouble you to take and balance orders at the tables, dear?"

They were short staffed today as it was.

"Of course, ma'am. I'll just need…"

Sabine held out an apron, notepad and pen, disappearing back into the actual bakery with a quick smile and wave.

The girls shared a look, before quickly getting to work.

They made a great tag team.

Marinette serving the customers with to-go orders, and keeping coffee and water hot for Celine to serve any customers who ordered it.

While Celine dashed from one table to the next, noting the table number, the patron's order, and always leaving, and returning, with their order and a smile.

An hour flew by like it was nothing, the girl's wishing their final customer a good night, before Marinette flipped the sign to closed, and fell against the counter with a sigh.

"What a work out."

Celine merely nodded her agreement, both girls not quite out of breath, but certainly a little pink-cheeked.

"Is it always this busy around this time?"

It was a genuine question, though Marinette never did get to give her an answer.

"Everyday sweetheart!"

Celine jumped in fright, at the booming voice that came from the bakery.

The name tag on his apron read "Tom", and though his size was definitely intimidating, his jolly nature, and smiling expression had Celine's body relaxing almost instantly.

"Papa! Don't scare people like that!" Marinette chastened, albeit half-heartedly.

Celine chuckled at their familial interactions.

"It's quite alright Mari. He only gave me a little fright, though that's passed now. It's nice to meet you, sir." She said, swinging her attention from Marinette to her father.

The large man gave the blonde teen a quick once over, his smile broadening into a grin as he ticked her name off on his good-person-list.

She'd be a fine friend for his Marinette.

He could tell right away.

"Oh, come now dearie, you can call us Tom and Sabine. Sir and Ma'am sound much too old and formal." Sabine provided, coming out of the kitchen to see what all the hub-bub was about.

Leave it to her husband to cause a scene.

She couldn't keep the smile from her face at the thought.

"Sorry… Sabine, I've just been taught to always be respectful, so the habit typically sticks for a bit."

Sabine noted the pause before her name, and realised that the child really had to, actively, tell herself to use their names.

She must've been raised in a very high-class family.

"Better get used to it quickly then, we're much too laid back to enjoy such formalities." Tom chuckled, and Celine could tell that it was indeed true.

"Alright then, I'll try my best. I do have to be leaving though, I hadn't realised how late it already was." Celine said, only then realising that it was pushing seven.

"Of course, dear. Be sure to come and visit again though, it was so nice to have you over. And, if you like, I'm sure Tom and I would be more than willing to hire you too." Sabine supplied, pressing a warm chocolate croissant into Celine's hand.

"Oh, thank you! I'll see if I have the time to take on a part-time job, but, if Marinette attends Collège Françoise Dupont, then I'll probably see her tomorrow."

Marinette's eyes widened as she realised that her new friend would also be attending her school, only managing an enthusiastic nod, when her father gave her a gentle nudge.

"Yep. I'm in my last year, but I'll see if I can find you during a break." Marinette added, the two teens sharing a look, before laughing at how interesting the conversation had suddenly become.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Bye Marinette… Bye Tom and Sabine."

She smiled, lifted a hand in farewell, collected the bags she'd left by the stairwell, and ran the rest of the way home, praying that she was scheduled to attend a late dinner today.

As it turned out, luck was on her side, and Celine had just managed to sneak back into the Hotel Lobby, when Timeo appeared behind her.

"Oh. Goodness, you startled me… I, uh, just went out to collect these things I ordered online; They came by a few minutes ago and dropped everything off…" She paused in her rant, realising that, even for an expressionless bodyguard, something seemed to be wrong with Timeo.

"Is… everything alright?"

Timeo said nothing, cast a quick look around, and picked Celine up, before completing a complicated jumping sequence that brought them to the back servants' entrance.

"Akuma. Don't move and stay hidden." Timeo whispered, grunting when Celine gave a little nod in understanding.

The large man then completed that same jumping sequence back to the hotel lobby doors, and sent everyone who tried to enter away.

Celine's eyes widen a moment, when she realises she needs to find a place to transform.

Casting a quick glance into her bag, her gaze meets Scaale's, and the miniature Pegasus shoots her a cheeky grin.

Celine rolls her eyes, a smile adorning her lips, as she changes her position to a crouch, and carefully tries the servant door.

It opens on oiled hinges, not making a sound, which was a DAMNED good thing, considering the Akuma came crashing down the stairs, just as Celine's exit clicked closed behind her.

Her shopping bags hidden behind the lobby counter. Her other purchases were due to arrive the following afternoon.

The alleyway in which Celine then found herself was utterly deserted and, she happily noted, didn't have a single security camera overseeing it.

"Alright then, we'd better make this quick. I hope Ladybug's on her way." Celine frets.

"Yeah, yeah, just call the transformation already kid, and remember to stay hidden. You only have to step in if things are looking REALLY bad. Or if Ladybug or Chat ask you to." Scaale says, tapping his foot in the air as he waits for her to react.

Celine steels herself at Scaale's words, nodding once, before calling her transformation.

The resulting spark of shimmering light remains almost completely undetected in that side alley, only a black alley cat is given pause, when the light registers out of the corner of his narrowed green eyes.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Author's Note

Well... That was fun!

I hope you enjoyed reading today's chapter and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

...and BECAUSE it's Christmas, my present to all of my readers will be to upload another chapter within the next 24 hours!

I'm really looking forward to any comments and/or questions, queries or theories!

Enjoy!


	5. Miraculouses

**Chapter 4**

**Miraculouses**

"Alright. Let's see where a Pegasus can hide…" Celine says to herself, pleased to note that the transformation changed her hairstyle from bun to high ponytail automatically.

Swivelling her ears this way and that, Yiang manages to pick up on the flying nuisance, cackling on his way to the top of the neighbouring office tower.

She also notices the slinking swish of a sneaky cat currently clawing his way up the side of said building.

'Well, well, well, the _Chat_ decided to show up on time today.' Celine giggles to herself, ears drooping slightly when she doesn't pick up on the usual sound of Ladybug's yoyo whizzing through the air.

Shaking herself out of THAT funk pretty quick, Yiang glides her way up the opposite side of the building that Chat was currently climbing up.

The Akuma already awaiting the miraculous users at the top of the building, a scowling Chloé in his grasp.

Daring a peak, Celine quickly muffled her gasp in the fabric of her glove, ducking into the building through an open window to further avoid detection.

The Akuma looked to be a teen, maybe a few years older than she herself was.

At least, he was in the shape of a teen.

Yiang couldn't really be certain what he was, considering he was made up entirely of black. Almost like a silhouette, but with red eyes, pearly fangs, and black wings, not unlike those of a bat, but somehow… Inconsistent? Foggy? She wasn't sure.

'…and they've been fighting things like that for two years?!'

Yiang's thoughts were justified, but also interrupted by a hissing voice, that rasped in her ears.

The sound alone, enough to send shivers raining down her spine.

"I see you've come to save the brat once again, Chat Noir."

Goodness, but that voice would win Oscars in a haunted house movie!

"Let her go Dimitri, she has nothing to do with this."

THAT, was Chat's voice, not quite deep enough to be an adult, but as smooth and confident as his namesake. Odd how it seemed somehow, familiar, to her…

"My name, is Shadow Shifter! And if it weren't for her and her stupid spa expansion program, my father would still have a job, and we won't have to move away!

It's ALL. HER. FAULT!"

Yiang managed to supress the shudders this time, only shrinking in on herself a little as the anger and volume of the voice continued to rise.

One of her ears flicked.

There.

A warm smile sent any shivers scampering away, as Yiang picked up on the tell-tale sounds of Ladybug's approach.

"Though I wouldn't put it past her to try ruining someone's good mood, it appears I have to agree with Chat on this one, Shadow Shifter."

Yiang's brow crinkled at the insult to her cousin, though a rueful smile soon took its place. If they didn't know her, it was a rather typical assumption that Chloé's insults were ALWAYS intentional.

"Nice to see you My Lady, I dare say your day was _sunnier_ a moment ago?"

The teasing tone and terrible pun made Yiang's jaw drop a little.

THIS was the Chat Noir that protected Ladybug, and destroyed anything he desired? He sounded a whole lot more like an inexperienced Casanova… In kitten form!

Shadow Shifter's tone takes on a slightly more irked tone at being ignored.

"Ah, and here I was wondering when you'd show up, Ladybug."

Yiang knew that she had to be careful, and she shouldn't reveal herself, but, she was rather certain that SEEING a fight take place, would benefit her training a lot more than merely eavesdropping on the conversation from below.

That thought in mind, Yiang moved back to the window, quickly pulled a mental scaffold of the building into her head, and flew up to the roof, landing behind the rectangular chimney, behind the Akuma, without so much as an unusual gust of wind.

"Chat. Please, just focus on the akuma."

Ladybug's tone was as professional as always, only carrying a hint of irritation and exasperation.

Though also, surprisingly, amusement.

'Well, I suppose Chat will have that effect on any person exposed to his personality for any length of time.'

Yiang allowed herself a mental chuckle at the thought.

Shadow Shifter growled, and Yiang immediately noted the practised moves the two heroes underwent when facing off against him.

The result of a lot of practice, she bet.

"Enough. I will have your miraculouses Ladybug and Chat Noir! And I will stay powerful enough to protect my family from anything and everything that threatens them!"

With that said, Yiang could only watch as the teen melted into the ground.

Her eyes weren't the only ones to widen at THAT particular occurrence.

Ok, so this wasn't NORMAL, even for Akumas.

Yiang took note of that fact the instant her gaze locked onto Ladybug's.

The two girls shared a fleeting glance and smile, before Chat pushed Ladybug under the shade of the rooftop door.

"Look out Ladybug!"

His call registered a moment later… along with his hiss of pain.

Only then, did Yiang notice the shadow akuma practically crushing Chat's shadow in his grip.

"Chat!"

Ladybug's call was filled with genuine worry, and she moved to help her partner on instinct.

"DON'T!"

Ladybug and Yiang both froze at his sudden outburst.

"No shadow… No, manipulation." Chat managed to rasp.

'No shadow… No shadows… Shadows. Shadows need light.' Celine realised with a start.

And while Ladybug called on her Lucky Charm, momentarily distracting everyone, Yiang made a split-second decision and rocketed her way into the sky, above the cloud cover still lingering from the earlier rain.

She reached her destination sooner than expected, having never pushed herself out of her comfort zone when flying with her new wings.

She broke the cloud cover with a start, knowing that her suit was protecting her from the worst of the cold and wet, but still feeling the effects of the altitude.

She didn't have time to waste though. So, with chattering teeth, Yiang lined up her sight of the sun and clouds, and started flying in a cyclone pattern.

Pushing the clouds together, into a circular shield that darkened the earth below, the denser she managed to push the clouds.

It was a gradual process, which was a good thing, otherwise Shadow Shifter, Hawkmoth, and even Chat Noir, would've become suspicious.

As it was though, the planned change in the weather pattern, could be passed off as just a coincidence.

A pretty, damn, _lucky_ coincidence.

Chat's shadow now indistinguishable, the shady Akuma was forced back out of the shadows.

Chat immediately starting to splutter, as his lungs heaved in the air he'd slowly been deprived of before only moments before.

Coughing a few more times, Chat barely wasted a second, before attacking the akumatised teen called Dimitri.

Being intangible, Shadow Shifter merely merged with the abundance of shadows now present, easily evading the irritated cat's attacks.

Meanwhile, Yiang used Chat's continual attacks as the perfect distraction for getting to a lower altitude.

Using her monochrome attire to her full advantage, and hoping that her descent, if it were noticed at all, would be chalked up to the cloud movement of the recurring storm, Yiang allowed her body to freefall toward the ground.

Curling in on herself and using her wings to cocoon her body, offering another layer of insulation to the strengthening wind torrents.

'I'll leave the rest to Chat Noir and Ladybug.' Celine thought, simultaneously keeping careful track of the time she still had until she'd have to unfurl her wings to stop her descent.

-o-

Sparing Yiang a quick glance quickly affirmed the new hero's presence on the battlefield.

Why she suddenly decided to fly above the cloud cover, Ladybug hadn't a clue. Though she didn't have the time to dwell on it either.

Chat was currently getting the air crushed out of his lungs, and her Lucky Charm was as baffling as always.

"What am I supposed to do with THIS?" Marinette's alter ego exclaimed in worried exasperation.

The lucky item landing in Ladybug's outstretched hand.

A flashlight.

Pulled out of her musing for what she might be able to use the seemingly pointless device for, Ladybug felt herself gasp as the filtering light of the sun was slowly quenched by a build-up of much darker clouds in the sky.

Though the phenomenon spoke of a natural storm, Ladybug knew better and immediately realised what she was supposed to do with her lucky charm.

"Well, My Lady, I believe it may be time for this _stalker of the shadows_ to _step_ into the _light_." Chat wheezed, and then smirked, meeting her gaze for a second, before taking his cue, and distracting their foe, long enough for Ladybug to figure out her plan of attack.

Just as Chat began his assault, a number of things started to GLOW in Ladybug's eyes, the typical sign that she'd need them, in order to free this particular Akuma.

The rooftop doorway, Chat's baton and Cataclysm, the feathered pebble currently falling out of the sky, and, of course, the flashli…

Ladybug's thoughts scratched like a record player, rewinding a little as she riveted her gaze back to the sky.

A FEATHERED PEBBLE!?

Her eyes grew wide in unabashed shock, fear, and a little bit of pride.

'What is that crazy Pegasus doing!?'

Ladybug shook her head a little, when she realised that Yiang's wings were also "glowing".

She'd have to fly around the building to complete the purification, but, she knew she could count on her new partner and friend almost as much as she could count on Chat.

Her mind made up, and the plan clicking into place in her head, Ladybug sprang into action.

-o-

A subtle shift in air-pressure and temperature, the smallest sliver of light granting Yiang sight through the slit between her two wings, and a soft flick of her ear at Ladybug's whispered call of her name.

Yiang's eyes widened considerably as her brain computed what her animal ears had heard.

Feeling a changed rush of the wind against her feathers, Yiang opened her wings and immediately swerved around the side of the building, steadily climbing back up the building, and hiding behind the roof door.

She clamped a hand over her mouth as a silent shriek left her lips in a muffled breath.

The reason for her reaction was, quite simply, the surprise of having Ladybug backflip from the front to the back of the roof door, without a word of a warning.

Yiang let her hand slip down her face in a show of slightly exaggerated disbelief, but kept her mouth closed at the look Ladybug was giving her.

Ladybug's eyes somehow communicating that there wasn't time to explain, only to brief and to act.

Yiang willed her own eyes to express her understanding, and was quickly rewarded with a hushed whisper of Ladybug's plan.

She, honestly, wasn't one for punning unintentionally, but, at that very moment, Yiang honestly thought that this _spotted bug_ was REALLY pushing her _luck_.

Nonetheless, Yiang nodded her consent and flew down to hover about two stories below the rooftop, awaiting the signal Ladybug had briefly described.

Curious though she was, Yiang wasn't about to peak at the crime fighting pair's fighting techniques, when one of them was staking her life on the fact that she'd be where she'd told her to be.

She couldn't help eavesdropping a little though.

"Now Chat!" Ladybug called, and Yiang found she was rather surprised when Chat Noir's call of his Cataclysm was quickly followed by the sound of something creaking and crumbling.

'Is his power really SO destructive?'

Yiang was curious, but her loyalty easily won out in this scenario.

Not to mention, that she had less than a second to collect her thoughts, when she realised that Ladybug had already jumped over the edge of the building.

-o-

The spotted heroine barely started to feel herself fall, when a pair of gloved arms locked under her arms, and Yiang's hands clasped together over her chest.

They lost a bit of altitude due to Yiang's inexperience with handling excess weight while flying, but she managed to regain control pretty quickly.

Ladybug couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped her.

She'd been right to trust her new partner. And despite having no proof of her Miraculous's authenticity, she was now 100% sure that Yiang was partnered with a Kwami.

And a real, good-natured and loyal one too.

-o-

Yiang navigated the air carefully, flying to the office opening she'd hidden in during the first part of the battle, and carefully manoeuvring Ladybug and herself into the open window.

Chat's worried calls weren't going unnoticed either. His voice repeating Ladybug's name in ever-changing tones and pitches.

When the two heroes were safely in the office, Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully.

"He can be such a drama-_chat_ at times."

Yiang felt herself chuckling at that.

"So, it seems. I'll leave you to your purifying act, though I'll probably stick around, watching from the _shadows_, someplace nearby." Yiang emphasised, the two girls sharing a quick laugh, before taking off to their respective destinations.

Yiang was first on scene, hovering just below roof level, and carefully allowing her head to peak over the edge every now and then.

Her first glance of the rooftop took a second to compute.

The rooftop access was a pile of rock and metal rubble, half of it already tinted an oxidized bronze. The door a splintered mess at the feet of the leather-clad hero.

-o-

Chat Noir had finally stopped calling for Ladybug, having realised, the instant he'd dared to glance over the edge of the building, that she'd somehow managed to slip into an open office window.

His cat ears easily picking up on the clang of his staff, which he'd lent her without question, and her triumphant cheer when the de-evilized butterfly flew away and her miraculous cure repaired any and all destruction the akuma had caused.

Speaking of, Dimitri was bowing to Ladybug, repeating a humble apology for his weakness a few more times than necessary.

Once the young teen scuttled off, down the business building, Ladybug then moved to his side.

"So, Kitty. How'd you like my performance?" Ladybug asked slyly, causing Chat to chuckle disbelievingly.

"Well, you certainly know how to reduce a chat's nine lives in record time, M'Lady."

The two heroes shared a smile before speaking again.

"Pound it."

The pair said, fist bumping their victory.

Ladybug threw Chat his staff, already moving to make it back home before her time ran out. She had, after all, activated her Lucky Charm a little earlier than Chat had used his Cataclysm.

"See you on patrol?"

Her question gave him pause, causing Chat to wince as he remembered how he'd had to skip out on their last patrol.

"I'll make sure to be _purr_-fectly punctual, Chat's honour."

Ladybug gave him a discerning eye, before appearing satisfied at his sincerity, and making a hasty exit, swinging away in her typical yoyo fashion.

"Now then…" Chat said to himself, satisfied when he saw his partner's form disappear on the horizon, his eyes hardening a little as he spotted HER reflection in his staff.

Moving in the opposite direction Ladybug had taken, Chat's eyes narrow as he spots his next target.

He'd seen the strange, bird-like thing observing their fight before it had even begun, and he wasn't about to let any extra information reach Hawk Moth.

Who knew what this spy had seen, after all.

The black and white figure was slowly descending to the deserted street below, giving Chat the perfect opportunity to strike.

Scaling the building in record time, miraculously not leaving any scratch marks on the newly repaired glass, Chat staked out his prey from the top of a lamppost, perched on the metal pole as he was, one could've easily mistaken him for a wild cat.

Claws wrapped around the cylindrical curves of metal, belt-tail swishing in impatient agitation, and eyes almost glowing as the day's light continued to darken.

-o-

Yiang was only a few meters off of the ground when she was suddenly tackled out of the sky by a flash of black, blonde and green.

"Who are you?" Chat's voice was almost growling at her.

No trace of the pun-dropping, playful behaviour he exhibited around Ladybug.

'Ugh, I suppose this is an ideal example of getting off on the wrong foot.' Celine winced, making no move to free herself from the pinned position Chat had trapped her in.

He would take that as an attempt to escape, and would be even less likely to believe her, should he manage to recapture her.

Not to mention, their relationship would also reflect their ability to work together in the future.

"My name's Yiang. I'm the new miraculous holder for balance. My Kwami's name is Scaale." Yiang supplied, though in a hushed voice, so that Chat wouldn't think she was indirectly trying to alert someone of her presence.

Chat's eyes narrowed as he studied her.

Her eyes were a different blue to those of his Lady, but they held the same genuine trust and truth as hers often did.

'So, she's telling the truth. Now what?'

Chat decided to test her a bit, curious in spite of himself.

"Can you prove it?"

He saw her eyes widen at his proposition. She'd obviously been warned not to reveal her civilian identity.

"Pardon?"

Yiang was hoping she'd heard him wrong.

How in all the HELLS was she supposed to PROVE being a miraculous wielder, without somehow giving herself away?!

Chat didn't bother answering her, knowing full well she'd heard him loud and clear.

Yiang sighed then.

A million ideas running through her head.

She could call upon her special power, but that could possibly be mimicked, not to mention that there was no point in doing that if there wasn't a necessary reason for it.

She could try listing facts, like the duo's Kwami names, but she doubted that that would erase his doubts completely.

She could point out their similarities, maybe even showing him her ribbon would be enough to convince him, but again, the chances of that actually happening were pretty slim too.

She could always wait for her miraculous to time out, but that would reveal her civilian identity, something that Scaale had EXPRESSLY advised against, even with her new partners.

She could pointedly give away what her miraculous was, Alya's Ladyblog had said that not even the heroes, nor general public knew how, or from what, the heroes got their powers, but that wouldn't mean much to Chat unless…

Eyes seeming to sparkle as they dawned with her answer, Chat had to reign in his instincts when the being below him whipped her arm free and pointed to a black and white clip in her hair.

"This is my miraculous, if you just wait a moment it shouldn't be long befo…"

Yiang didn't even get to finish her sentence when the beeping sound rang out from the hair piece.

The yin yang symbol sporting a blinking black dot within the yin counterpart, now only showcasing one half of the inner spot, the other having turned white.

The hair clip was small sure, but Chat had incredibly good eyesight, even in the dim lighting.

Not to mention that there was NO mistaking THAT sound.

He gave the rookie an apologetic grin quickly jumping off of her, and offering her a hand up.

Yiang seemed stunned for a moment.

He believed her? Just like that? Goodness but this Chat was confusing!

Still, if he believed her, all the better.

"Thanks." She said, taking the outstretched hand without even a flinch when his claws clicked together over her hand.

'Brave newbie.' Chat thought, secretly impressed.

'Not bad.'

His facial expression turned sheepish before he spoke next.

"Sorry about… THAT. There've been more and more Akumas to fight, and lately it seems like they're getting stronger."

His mien shifted into something a little more thoughtful then.

"Doesn't seem like you're on Hawkmoth's side in all this though. Name's Chat Noir, by the way." He tacks on the end, rather tactfully.

It sure wrings a laugh out of Celine.

"I go by Yiang. Though you already knew that. If you feel like giving ME any nicknames though, you'll have to get to know me better. So far, the only ones that come to mind are… Stealth. Shot. Skyline…"

Chat has a Cheshire grin on his face when he interjects his own idea.

"Crash."

Yiang goes slack-jawed for a moment.

'Of all the…'

"That's SO mean."

Her pouting tone sealing the deal as Chat bursts out laughing.

"Oh, I am NEVER going to let you live that down." He manages to say once he's reigned in his laughter… somewhat.

Yiang tries to glare at him, she really does, but she only lasts a few seconds before she too dissolves into a fit of giggles.

"Well, so much for first impressions." She tries to stand by her opinion, her tone still infected with lilts of laughter.

"What a way to meet though." Chat says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and Celine finds she agrees with him.

It'd make for one hell of a story to tell Ladybug at some point, that was for sure.

The two laughing heroes are interrupted by Chat's ring beeping.

Both exhaling a bittersweet sigh.

"Guess I'd better get back home." Chat says ruefully, having honestly enjoyed spending a little time with Yiang.

"Yeah… Me too."

The two stay silent a few moments longer, before Chat makes to leave, unsure of how to say good bye.

"Hey Chat…"

The black cat stops at the sound of his name, turning back to Yiang with a curious expression.

Yiang takes her opportunity, and lightly slaps the back of Chat's hand with her own, like an inverse high five but to the side.

"See ya." She says, smiling at his somewhat slack expression.

"You'll have to make sure the Pegasus doesn't steal the Bug from her Chat on Wednesday." Yiang adds with a wink, and dashes out of sight.

-o-

THAT makes Chat break out of his reverie, and chuckle to himself. He was going to get on GREAT with this girl.

'A Pegasus, huh.' Adrien thinks, detransforming in his room, and leaving Plagg to his cheese, choosing to investigate his, and Ladybug's, new partner in a little bit more depth, instead of studying the rest of the evening.

He was ahead anyway.

Despite his still persistent crush on Ladybug, it was pictures of Yiang that floated about Adrien's head that night.

He wasn't sure why, but he felt a connection to her unlike any he knew. As though he'd met her before. Though that wasn't possible, was it?

Adrien sighed to himself.

Eyes as blue as the velvet sky after the sunset, but before the dark. Like two sparkling, mysterious bodies of water.

Her hair had been long, incredibly so for someone whom he guessed to be about his age, and though he was positive the transformation had turned it silver to better compliment her suit, he had the nagging suspicion that it would be a lighter shade in her civilian form.

Then there had been the ears.

Sure, they were explained by the Pegasus image, but REAL animal ears weren't really standard, were they?

So, he guessed that, Scaale, was it? Was probably older than Plagg.

Then there was the matter of her WINGS. Sure, he wasn't well versed in all things Kwami and Miraculous, but he would wager he knew more than Ladybug.

Certainly, considering his father's former possession of a Kwami Book, and his meeting with Master Fu when returning it.

Which raised the question… Why weren't Scaale and Yiang depicted in the Kwami book?

He'd read it back to front, not finding a single mention of either of them.

Either way or, Yiang was a mystery that intrigued him just as much as Ladybug did, though somehow in a different way.

Her wings were functional, a part of her attire, perhaps even her weapon, though he very much doubted that.

"Hey kid. You've got school tomorrow."

Adrien's eyes immediately light up at the reminder that the holidays are FINALLY over, and he'll get to see all of his friends tomorrow.

That being said… He'd need some sleep if he was going to have enough energy to get him through the entire school day. Not to mention that he had his after-school lessons in Chinese on Monday.

Plagg rolls his eyes as his charge's sleepy smile splits into a wide yawn.

"Night Plagg."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya in the morn'in kid." The catty Kwami says, settling himself down to catch some shuteye for himself.

-o-

Celine slips in through the back without a sound, surprised at how empty the streets had been on her way back.

From the Ladyblog, she'd figured there'd be at least a few Parisians on the street.

She ducked behind the lobby counter just as Timeo came back inside.

Taking her shopping bags and slowly rising from her crouched position, Timeo gives her the all clear sign and she breathes a sigh of relief.

Timeo may have interpreted it as a relief that the Akuma attack was over, which was fine by her. She didn't NEED him knowing that she was relieved that he hadn't noticed her disappearance.

Having left her phone in one of her shopping bags had also been smart.

Celine was aware of the tracking device, and knew that Uncle André had had it installed for her own safety, but it was hard to picture explaining how she'd been level with the second-to-top floor of a skyscraper not too long ago.

Getting in the elevator, and marvelling at the power of Ladybug's Lucky Charm again, Celine thanks Timeo and dismisses him for the evening.

Informing him of the delivery scheduled just before she was to return from her first day of French school, and that he was to pick her up at point 7:30am, to ensure the traffic didn't make her late.

She also reminded him to remain in the vicinity of the school throughout the day, as she would be commencing her full-time trial week from the next day till the coming Friday.

Celine barely heard the elevator ding her floor, and sort of subconsciously opened and closed her door, and put all her shopping on the floor in front of her bed.

She was SO tired.

A quick check of her wristwatch confirmed her suspicions.

The fight had dragged on a lot longer than she'd thought.

Though it was just pushing 9:00pm Celine felt completely drained… and she hadn't even used her miraculous power!

Shaking her head as she tried to stifle a yawn, Celine quickly changed into her pyjamas, brushed her hair and teeth, and double-checked her satchel bag.

It'd been pre-packed by one of André's assistants, and looked to be spacious and organised, without being too bulky.

The heather coloured leather, an ideal cross between her love of purple, and a somewhat serious school approach. All her textbooks were already in the bag, as were three blank notebooks and her violet pencil case.

There was space enough in the front and side pockets for her wallet and a drink, and even an inner water bottle compartment that Celine planned to make Scaale's hide out whenever they were at school.

There wasn't enough space for her sports clothes and shoes, but she'd seen plenty of students carrying an extra bag of sports stuff when the practical part of the subject took place, and the left-over space was perfect for her A5 sketchbook and her drawing kit of graphite and coloured pencils, a specialised rubber and sharpener, and a couple of black fineliner felt-tip pens.

Scaale had his ears twitching annoyance at every rustle Celine drew from her bag.

Finally, he'd had enough.

Celine had prepared a plate of Almonds, which were now in his stomach, but she'd be just as exhausted from her first involvement in a fight.

Her body would be fine, but it took the brain a while to get used to the hero antics of being a miraculous wielder.

She would be mentally drained AND she had school tomorrow.

So, she needed sleep.

"Hey kid."

Silence stepped in as Celine's hands stilled.

"You're going to need every minute of sleep you can get if you plan to stay awake for all of tomorrow, you're scheduled to meet that new friend of yours and I ain't planning to play an alarm for you all day, so stop faffing and get sleeping."

A hiccupped laugh answered him.

He didn't like playing the responsible one dammit!

As Celine turned off the lights and crawled into bed though, he couldn't keep the pleased smile from his face.

Damn! He hadn't known the teen a week, and he was already getting soft.

If he kept this up, Tikki wouldn't be the only one on Plagg's teasing list.

In fact, the duo might just team up against him.

The thought made Scaale smile as he, too, decided to get some sleep.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Author's Note

There you have it...

Chapter 4 is UP (It's only 4, because 1 is the Prologue)!

What did you guys think? Chat's first encounter with Yiang STILL makes me laugh when I read it.

I wish you all a VERY merry christmas and I hope you continue to enjoy reading "Chloe's Cousin Celine"!

Yours,

Hana


	6. School Starts

Chapter 5 

**School Starts**

Celine was almost tempted to get rid of her alarm.

Seriously, what was the point of having an alarm when you were always up before it could wake you?

Celine tried to stay in bed a little longer. After all, she'd had about 8 hours of sleep, and was, once again, up before the sun.

She gave up after 15 minutes and no head way.

Her wristwatch glowed, and Celine got up at 6:15am.

After a quick shower and towel drying of her hair, Celine flicked on the light in her walk-in wardrobe and criticized her outfit choices.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Celine was dressed and smiling at her reflection.

A cream coloured off-the-shoulder, long sleeved top, embroidered with purple and blue orchids, and green vines.

Dark blue jeggings with white flowers and leaves embroidered on the cuffs.

A tawny-coloured trench coat, lined with tortilla brown fabric, the coat an inside-out creation that could also be worn the inverse of her current choice, and a pair of light brown flats, topped with purple and white bows completed the look.

Satisfied, Celine began to hum her mother's lullaby.

Lena had always loved the night.

Celine remembered many an outing where they'd simply taken a picnic blanket into the backyard and lain down to stare at the stars.

Under her breath, she began to sing.

"Starlight,

shine bright,

in this darkened night.

Let the light,

fade away,

with the dusk of today.

Stars shine,

and the moon glows,

in this velvet sky.

Watching you,

wishing you,

the sweetest dreams of all.

So…"

She broke off when the tell-tale signs of Scaale's awakening filled the room.

"You going to groan and mutter like that all day, or did you want to have some breakfast?"

He was up and floating in front of her in a whiz of black and white.

"Uh… You realise I still have to GET the food before you can eat it? But we'll be headed down soon anyway."

She giggled sweetly when he rolled his eyes at her.

A quick brush through of her hair, she'd pull it into a bun before they got to school, and the clasping and sliding of her necklace, earrings, rings and white gold bracelet, and Celine had hefted her satchel over her shoulder and was out the door.

A few seconds passed, and the door was tentatively pushed open…

"…Oops? Sorry. Shall we go?" Celine said, her eyes sparkling with laughter, but also genuine apology.

Her hands held her bag open invitingly.

Scaale could only shake his head.

He hadn't had the time to move from his hovering spot, what with the whirlwind pace his charge seemed to have whenever she was excited.

Flying over to Celine, Scaale quickly disappeared into the open satchel.

Touched, though not overly surprised, at the comfy setting she'd made in his corner.

Celine waited until she was certain Scaale had settled into his temporary room, and made a dash for the elevator.

It was barely past 07:00am, and the breakfast buffet wasn't yet open, but Celine knew well enough about the perks that came with fame.

Silently making her way over to the kitchens, she wasn't disappointed.

Preparations had probably been underway for more than an hour, by the looks of things.

Kitchen staff were bustling about the place, each with their own job and agenda. One checked the eggs, another was seasoning the bacon, two were taking inventory, and the head chef had her eagle eye overseeing EVERYTHING.

The smell of freshly buttered croissants gave Celine a better idea though.

She knew of the quality of the hotel's food, but she ate at least one meal a day there, and sometimes, she craved something a little… homier.

Her mind made up, Celine slipped away, surprised and pleased that no-one seemed to have noticed her.

She just remembered to tie her hair up into a messy bun, before exiting the hotel.

Her head turned this way and that, and her intuition didn't disappoint.

Timeo stood next to one of the family limos, pressed suit and sunglasses without a hair out of place, a tower of strength and indifference.

Celine felt herself stiffen at the sight.

'My name carries a heavy weight. Miss Doux is an icon of the media that is a target for misfortune, which is why everyone always tries to protect me.'

Celine allowed herself one last sigh, rubbing her hands together in silent reprimand that she hadn't thought to bring a scarf.

The morning was a bit on the biting side, especially considering the sun had yet to rise, though the earl grey of the sky was starting to dilute, the clouds decorated with roses, oranges and buttercups alike.

Timeo straightened the instant Celine stepped out of the hotel, his expression giving away nothing of his confusion at her earlier appearance.

It was his job to remain cool and collected at all times, protecting his charge from anything that would wish her harm.

"Good morning, Timeo."

Celine's voice was sweet, despite remaining distant.

"Good morning, mademoiselle." He replied, offering her a flitting smile, which served to brighten hers. And somewhat unwind the tightness her discomfort caused his heart.

No child should have to go through what she had.

It just served to underline the unfairness of life.

"We'll be making a quick side stop at the Bakery on the corner, near the school." Celine said, a smile in her voice, which stopped Timeo from prying for her reasons.

The big man opened the car door for her and immediately got into the vehicle himself, glad that he'd thought ahead to warm the car up a bit.

Celine's shivering had been well disguised, but some bodily reactions simply couldn't be hidden, or supressed.

Celine sighed at the thought.

Still. She might even catch Marinette before going to school, and THAT thought certainly cheered her up somewhat.

"Here we are, Miss Doux." Timeo said suddenly.

Celine had expected it to take longer, but was pleased to note that she had plenty of time to enjoy a nice breakfast before going to school.

The door jingled a jolly tune, which only seemed to be amplified by Tom's happy humming.

Celine chuckled quickly to herself.

Having to restrain herself somewhat in Timeo's presence.

"Good morning Tom, Sabine." Celine called to the back of the bakery, addressing Sabine with a kind nod as the confused woman stood behind the counter of her bakery.

Recognition lit her eyes quickly enough, but she took the silent hint beautifully.

"Good morning dear. What can I help you with?"

Sabine's good-natured welcome immediately had Celine relaxing. Her smile turning sunny and warm at the simple feeling of, belonging, that washed over her.

"Hm… I'll have one of your brown bread rolls with lettuce, cucumber and cream cheese please… Oh, and a packet of roasted almonds." Celine answered, her eyes skimming over the various products on view, her mouth watering at the delicious scents stemming from the back of the bakery.

"Coming right up sweetheart. Now. Was that to have here, or…" Sabine trailed off, eyeing Timeo with a mixed look of uncertainty and disapproval.

"To have here, please. I was hoping to see Marinette before headed to school. I have to be there a little earlier for my first day." Celine elaborated, offering a sheepish shrug and smile when Sabine shook her head in slight exasperation.

-o-

Sabine wasn't at all pleased with the child's confined freedom.

Though she could only assume that the extra protection was necessary because of her name, Celine was very much a young teen, spontaneous and curious about all things LIFE…

She shouldn't have had to be taught poise, propriety and politeness for the sake of an external appearance.

Sabine was simmering silently, but the smile never left her lips as she directed her two customers to one of the bigger tables, sat right next to a large window AND the stairs.

"Would you like to have something too, Timeo?"

Sabine heard Celine ask as her bodyguard took a seat next to her.

"No, thank you, Miss." Timeo answered dully, his eyes never moving to see Celine's somewhat defeated expression, as he continued his observation of the quaint, little establishment.

Sabine's hands clenched around the mug she'd just gotten out of the cupboard.

'How COULD he!'

Sabine had seen Celine's reactions, glad to have seen the Bakery work its magic in relaxing the teen.

But that, that _imbécile_!

She'd closed up like the sky before a storm, like the life had been drained out of her.

She'd wiped the look from her face quickly enough, straightening her shoulders and plastering on a smile meant to blind people to the spark her eyes now lacked.

It tore at her heart to see a child so placid.

So obedient and defeated.

Celine was lacking in the love department of her life, Sabine was sure of it, and how ANY parent could let such a thing happen to their child was beyond her.

Then again, Celine wasn't the only child she knew who lacked in the parental love department.

Sabine replaced the store brand mug and hurried to the back of the bakery, where some of the family mugs were still sitting.

Quickly washing them off, and taking one back to the front counter with her, Sabine set about making Celine a nice cup of hot chocolate to enjoy with her breakfast.

No child would feel unloved or uncared for in her bakery.

Not. A. Chance.

-o-

Celine did her best to remain still and silent while waiting for her breakfast, but soon gave in to temptation. The window behind her was open, and noises, scents and colours were proving to be very distracting.

So, she turned around to have a look.

The side-street that Celine could see, lead directly to the park opposite both the bakery, and her new school.

Parisians of all ages were currently bustling along the little avenue.

A man in a suit, with a newspaper tucker firmly under the arm that wasn't carrying his briefcase.

A young woman holding two red leads, twin, brown, miniature poodles at the of each one.

A group of primary school kids chasing each other, no doubt on their way to the park for some morning sport, their parents trailing behind them with gentle smiles and laughing eyes.

Every person sported their own style, matching clothes with colours, and hairstyles with accessories.

The process never ceased to fascinate Celine.

How a person could be made to look bland or bright, simple or extravagant, handsome or devious, sexy or sweet.

Celine loved standing in front of a mirror and trying out all those different looks.

It was a way to match her emotions to her clothes, her hair to her outfit, in a secret language only she seemed to understand.

She cast a discrete sideways glance at Timeo…

She wished she had someone to share her language with. It was no fun having to converse with yourself all the time.

Celine was pulled out of her ponderings by a startled yelp, followed by a series of crashes and a final "Aie!", which presented Marinette at the bottom of the stairs.

Celine immediately sprung up from her seat and rushed to her new friend's side.

"Oh my gosh, Mari! Are you all right?"

On her part, Marinette couldn't decide which issue to deal with first.

The fact that she'd actually woken up to the sound of her alarm, the fact that Celine was in her parent's bakery so early in the morning, OR, the fact that a very intimidating figure was currently overshadowing Celine.

"Umm, I, uh, that is, ah, I-I'm good. Thanks Leni."

Marinette finally found her voice to answer Celine's question.

Once the words registered, it seemed as though a thought struck Celine and she half-turned to the person currently standing behind her.

"Timeo, this is my friend, Marinette. She and her family are no threat to me. You may resume your position, thank you."

Her diplomatic tone. The imposing stance of her posture, despite still being half-crouched on the floor. The way her voice almost seemed to resonate around the room. Celine was slowly starting to remind Marinette of Adrien when he was around his father's employees.

The young blonde then turned her attention back to her friend.

"No problem. Want a hand up?" Celine asked, rising to offer Marinette her hand.

"Sure."

Marinette took Celine's hand in her own and rose to her feet.

"Thanks."

Celine smiled at the acknowledgement of her help, moving to sit back down, with Marinette right beside her.

Once they were both seated, Sabine brought out a tray with two cups of hot chocolate, as well as a fresh baguette, and variety of spreads, meats and cheeses, and Celine's order too.

"Oh, this looks just lovely. Thank you, Sabine." Celine said, the awe in her voice undeniable as she took in the spread laid before her.

"Thank you, dearie. Now, would you mind accompanying Marinette on her way to school, she's usually late, for reasons she's made rather obvious."

Sabine chuckled at her little joke, and although Marinette's cheeks flamed embarrassment, she was laughing quietly.

"Well. Bon appétit Leni." Marinette said, cutting herself a slice of the baguette and reaching for the butter before Celine quite had time to register the fleeting family moment.

She smiled at Marinette's enthusiastic approach to her breakfast, make the food fast, enjoy it slowly. It was a good principle.

"Bon appétit Mari." Celine answered, taking a testing bite out of her bread roll, and almost moaning in delight.

The bread was soft, fluffy and warm and somehow hadn't gone soggy from the cucumber.

The vegetable had a light seasoning of salt and pepper and the lettuce was fresh and juicy.

Celine immediately noted that Sabine had used a low fat, skim variety of cream cheese as well.

Mothers were interesting like that.

Celine hadn't said a thing, and it was like she hadn't needed to.

Sabine had just known that she'd prefer light to normal cream cheese.

The hot chocolate was no less perfect.

Steaming and creamy, thick with milk, chocolate and a dressing of cream on top.

Pure. Heaven.

"Oh, that was delicious." Celine said at the end of the meal, having to restrain herself from licking her lips as Marinette was, and instead carefully cleaning her mouth with a serviette.

"No question about that." Marinette agreed, taking the tray to the back of the bakery, where her mother was quick to shoo her out, neither girl having checked the clock since starting their meal.

"You've got twenty minutes till school starts you two, you'll want to get going soon." Sabine called from the counter, the bakery slowly filling with more and more customers as the morning brightened.

The two teens cast identical looks of shock at the clock, that seemed to have stood still as they chatted over their breakfast a few minutes earlier.

Light met dark blue, both sparking in friendly competition.

"Race ya?" Celine challenged, making sure Timeo held the door open.

Marinette's eyes narrowed as a competitive smile lit her face.

"Oh, you're ON, Leni." She replied, grabbing her pink backpack and hightailing it out of the bakery, with Celine hot on her heels.

"Haaa, kids."

Sabine sighed as they exited, offering Timeo a polite smile as he paid for Celine's meal, and quickly made his way to the car, knowing he was expected to escort Celine on school grounds, until the teacher invited her into her new classroom.

"Ha, ha, man, ha, you're FAST, ha, ha, phew." Marinette complimented, still panting from the short sprint.

Celine had actually managed to beat her in a fair race, and she'd been so focused on her opponent, that she hadn't tripped up once.

"Ha, you're, ha, ha, complimenting ME? Phew… I haven't had a workout like that in AGES." Celine replied, grinning despite the splitting stitch she currently had in her side.

She really needed to warm up before deciding to take up a race like that.

Marinette shot her a grin of her own.

"Well, remind me to bet against Kim if you ever get caught in one of his dares." She murmured, causing Celine's brow to crease in confusion.

"Oh. Right. Kim's one of my classmates. Tall guy with blond-tipped hair, really proud of his athletic capabilities, and you can get him to do pretty much anything if you dare him to." Marinette elaborated.

"Right… Well, I guess I'll catch up with you during the break?" Celine said slowly, both girls noting Timeo's approaching shadow.

"You got it. My friend Alya and I usually meet up out here before deciding what to do during break, so we'll meet up here." Marinette confirmed, causing Celine's smile to brighten.

It was amazing how that happened.

"Great. See you then Mari."

Celine waved her good-bye, quickly checking her surroundings and retying her messy bun as Timeo lead her up the steps to her new school.

The next couple of minutes were boring, but necessary.

The Principal formally welcomed her to Collège Françoise Dupont and introduced her to her homeroom teacher. Caline Bustier. A kindly teacher who was both young and knowledgeable.

A short haircut with a natural ginger colouring, and bright, intelligent eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Doux. It's a pleasure to have you in my class." Madame Bustier said, the words were well versed, but genuine, so Celine offered a smile in response.

"Good morning to you Madame Bustier. I look forward to meeting my new classmates."

The red-head's smile softened at the truthful admission. She turned her attention to her employer, and the hulking form of Celine's bodyguard.

"I believe I can take it from here."

Mr Damocles nodded his consent as his employee turned her attention to Celine's bodyguard.

"She will be completely safe during school hours, you may pick her up at the end of the school day." She addressed Timeo.

The man completely ignored her, waiting for Celine's orders.

"Don't worry, Timeo. I feel very safe here, and Marinette's here too. Stay in the area if it makes you feel better, and you may pick me up at the end of the school day… Unless I call for you earlier." Celine said, and Timeo nodded his understanding, bid the two adults a good day and took his leave of the school building, forcing his gaze to the car as Chloé and Hugo passed him, no doubt on their way to Miss Bourgeois' first class of the day.

Chloé refused to let Hugo leave her side until her teacher for homeroom showed up.

"Now then." Madame Bustier said, turning her attention to the young blonde standing before her.

The poor dear didn't seem to know quite how to act.

In fact, she reminded her very much of a new student she'd had only two years ago, they even had the same hair colour.

"…Any schooling experience?" Caline asked, trying for a normal conversation to get the poor girl to relax a little.

"I was home schooled." Celine replied, her voice quiet, almost reminiscing, Caline decided to change the subject.

"You know my class president then?"

When all she got was a curious, though also confused, look, Madame Bustier elaborated.

"You mentioned Marinette's name, so I just assumed…" Caline trailed off, amazed at the change Celine seemed to undergo just by hearing the girl's name.

Her eyes lit up like stars coming out from behind the cloud cover, her lips, which had

been pressed into a thin line only moments before, now split into a sweet and caring smile.

Oh, they knew each other all right.

Looked like Caline Bustier had just found a very good topic to discuss with Celine until they reached the classroom.

"So, how'd you two meet?" She asked the teen, as genuinely curious, as she was doing her job.

"Um…"

Celine fiddled with her hands, eyes flicking about the place in slight embarrassment.

"I got caught out in the storm yesterday, and ended up in Marinette's parents' bakery. She let me dry off and warm up, and we got to know each-other while I worked the rush hour shift with her, as thanks."

Though the teacher's external appearance didn't change, inside she was honestly shocked. Though, she quickly realised, that it was rather foolish of her to be.

Celine may have grown up in high society, but that made her no different than Adrien.

They were expected to behave a certain way, but that didn't mean they didn't know how to work, to be thankful, kind, aware.

If anything, children like that were typically more AWARE than others.

Aware of their surroundings, aware of their social standing, aware of their parent's expectations, aware of the value of friendship, honesty and genuine kindness.

"So, what made you come to THIS collége?" Caline asked, hoping to learn a little more about her new student.

"Oh, well, my cousin goes to this school, and my mother said it was the best school in the district. So, I guess I just figured it was my best choice?"

She didn't sound all too sure of herself, but Caline supposed that that was normal when you grew up in such a demanding environment, always pressured by people and parents alike.

"A-huh, and, what are you looking forward to at this school?"

The question seemed to surprise the blonde teen, though she downplayed her external reaction remarkably well. She'd make a good actress, if she wanted to be one.

"Well… making new friends, and, maybe learning a few new things."

Celine's response was fumbling and vague but as honest as it could be.

Madame Bustier found her fondness for this new student growing.

They reached the classroom in no time.

Madame Bustier pinched the bridge of her nose as the noise of her class crept through the cracks of the door, and into the hallway.

"Sounds like fun in there."

Caline turned her head in surprise, eyes widening at the wistful expression in Celine's eyes.

Oh, the poor darling.

Caline swore that THAT expression would evaporate whenever Celine was in her class.

Again, scolding herself for holding Celine to the mould her parents had created for her.

Every child was a unique individual, and Madame Bustier was going to find Celine's talents, and teach her to learn more about them, and enjoy being at school.

"Well. I have to go in and get them settled down. Come in and stand up the front when I call you, and we'll take it from there."

Celine nodded up at her new teacher, she liked this red-head, she seemed to genuinely care for her students.

There were a few words exchanged between students and teacher, and Celine soon heard Madame Bustier call her into the classroom.

"Alright class. This is our new student." Madame Bustier said, cueing Celine to introduce herself.

Celine searched the room from corner to corner, curious glances and quiet whispers going unheeded as she scanned over each of her new classmates.

In the back row, there was a pair of girls at the left desk, a noirette with purple streaks and shy brown eyes, and a petit little blonde with a pixie haircut, and open blue eyes.

On the right, there was a slim brunette with tan skin and olive-green eyes, her gaze reminded Celine of a lonely liar, while the guy on the very right seemed to be quite the rock fan, black hair with a small blonde tip, he was big in every sense of the word, but he had a softness in his gaze.

In front of him, there was a skinny red-head busying himself with a sketchpad, Celine guessed that he was the shy type. Not unlike his desk buddy, a tubby little girl with blonde dreadlocks, some of which had been dyed pink, green and blue, who was also avoiding eye-contact.

At the desk to their right, or Celine's left, sat a short, skinny girl with pink hair pulled into a short side-ponytail, her outfit dubbed her a sporty little whirlwind who wasn't afraid of a challenge, but she also didn't seem overly interested in the new girl.

In front of her sat two guys, one look at the guy on the very left, and Celine knew he was that Kim kid that Marinette had described to her earlier that morning, next to him sat a small, dark-skinned guy with glasses and a keen eye, obviously one of the smart ones in the class.

Next to them sat a shyly waving Marinette, which had Celine smiling a little brighter, and next to her was a brunette with auburn tips, glasses, and intelligent eyes; she was whispering to Marinette, casting flicking glances between her and Celine. She seemed nice.

In front of them sat two other guys, a tanned guy with glasses, dark hair, and an orange cap, and a green-eyed, blond model that seemed oddly familiar to Celine, though that may have been because his face was on so many French fashion magazines...

Quickly moving her gaze to the last desk, Celine almost did a double-take upon recognising her cousin, and whom she suspected to be Sabrina, since Chloé had mentioned a helpful red-headed acquaintance when Celine had asked her about life at a public school.

The class quieting down as Celine finished looking at her new classmates, she decided to introduce herself.

"Good morning. My name is Estelle Celine Doux, but please just call me Celine. It's nice to meet all of you." She capped off with a smile, and everyone returned her greeting in voices of varying loudness, tone and time phrases.

It couldn't have been a more perfect introduction to her public-school life.

Madame Bustier called everyone's attention back to her.

"Very good. Now, Celine, why don't you take a seat next to…" The teacher trailed off as she realised she was missing a student, didn't quite know where to seat Celine, and had yet to mark the roll.

The small pinkette raised her hand and called out,

"She can sit with me Madame. Léo can squish in with those two."

She gestured to Kim and his desk buddy upon their mention.

Madame Bustier heaved a sigh of relief.

"That would be perfect, thank you Alix."

Celine immediately noted the new name, and the face to which it belonged.

When she didn't move right away, Madame Bustier made a motion with her hands, and Celine immediately took the hint, and moved to take her seat.

-o-

"Is it just me, or did she look at Adrien longer than all our other classmates?

It's just me, isn't it? I mean she was looking at everyone, and everyone includes Adrien, but... What's so funny?" Marinette asked Alya in a hushed whisper.

Alya just chuckled at her friend's predictability.

"She was looking at everyone, Marinette. Maybe she recognised him from a magazine. She is new around here, so it makes sense that she'd recognise someone famous." Alya says, trying to comfort her freaking-out friend.

Secretly though, Alya's reporter sense was tingling.

Celine's gaze HAD lingered on Adrien longer than on their other classmates, and it hadn't JUST been the recognition of a model that had flashed in Celine's dark blue eyes.

But Marinette didn't have to know that… Yet.

She was much too tight strung at the moment as was.

"She's pretty though." Alya commented, wanting to hear every detail of how those two knew each other.

She wasn't lying either.

With her hair pulled into a high, messy, bun, loose ringlets of pale gold framing her face.

Small ears sporting a pair of plain diamond studs.

Big, bright eyes of dark blue, like the velvet colour of the night sky after dusk but before darkness.

A tall, toned body, and KILLER fashion sense.

The girl could've been slapped onto a magazine cover herself.

"Yeah, she is. She moved here from Germany just last week, her parents want her to have a French education, and she's living with her uncle and cousin at the moment." Marinette said, relaying what Celine had told her over breakfast.

Alya's eyes gleamed.

She loved new stories, and the latest gossip had just taken a seat next to Alix.

Looks like Léo would be squished in with Kim and Max.

Alya didn't think he'd complain, the guy had only just enrolled last term, and was already known as the class clown, alongside Kim.

Which was funny, because he and his parents performed with the circus, but as acrobats and trapeze flyers.

He had a morning show today, but boy was third period going to be entertaining!

"She's taken Léo's spot." Alya pointed out, trying not to laugh at Marinette's lightning fast reaction. Her head whipping about to see the formerly unoccupied seat.

Marinette groaned.

"Ugh. No WONDER it was so quiet this morning."

Alya chuckled. Léo wasn't just a class clown, but also a HUGE flirt, which, as Alya had found out last term, COMPLETELY rubbed Marinette the wrong way.

"Don't worry, you don't have to deal with him until third period. But you WILL have to deal with him, since I doubt he'll turn a blind eye to that." Alya said, flicking her wrist in Celine's general direction.

Alix had taken the wall seat, so Marinette and Celine were sitting directly diagonally to one another.

"Oh, we'll have to warn her during break." Alya spluttered at Marinette's worried words.

"…and miss out on the show of a lifetime. Hell no! I wanna see how she reacts to him! No matter the outcome, it's going to be one hilarious show."

Marinette can only shake her head at Alya's words.

She'd give Celine fair warning, and she'd offer to step in, if it became necessary.

-o-

"So, uh, did you want to have the aisle seat, or stay next to the wall?" Celine asked Alix, standing uncertainly in the aisle.

Alix raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

She seemed to remember something though, Madame Bustier had probably told everyone that it was her first time at a public school, since she gave her an answer.

"I'll take the wall."

Her voice reminded Celine of a river, changing with her emotions, but always spoken clearly and honestly, with a hint of challenge in every tone.

Celine smiled at her, which got her an uncertain smile in return.

She'd have to change that.

"Right then, let's take the roll, shall we?" Madame Bustier said.

Celine cast Alix a confused glance, which made her chuckle quietly.

"It means she'll read out everyone's name, so that she knows who's here today." Alix explained, causing Celine to blush a little, giggling at her own lacking knowledge.

"Oh." She whispered in response, tuning in to the names of her classmates, and trying to remember who was who.

"Adrien Agreste." Blonde guy who seemed to remind her of someone.

"Chloé Bourgeois." Already knew that one.

"Ivan Bruel." Big guy at the back of the class.

"Alya Césaire." Marinette's friend, auburn tipped, brown hair, seemed to like plaid patterns.

"Juleka Couffaine." Purple streaks girl with slightly goth inspired wardrobe.

"Celine Doux."

…

Oh, right, that was her name.

"Uh… Present?" Celine said, once she snapped back to herself.

Adrien and his bench partner both seemed to develop sudden coughing fits, the oldest trick in the book to cover up laughter, but, oh well.

Madame Bustier gave her a reassuring smile, and then continued marking the roll.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Black pig-tails, sweetest person Celine knew, honest and open blue eyes, had the biggest heart ever… Madame Bustier was calling the next person.

"Mylène Haprèle." The shy girl with the multi-coloured dreadlocks.

"Max Kanté." The dark-skinned guy that sat next to Kim.

"Alix Kubdel." Celine's sporty, little, desk partner.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg." The red-headed sketcher with a German-sounding name.

That'd be easy enough to remember.

"Nino Lahiffe." The tanned neighbour to Adrien, who seemed to be the physical yin to Adrien's yang.

Celine swallowed a chuckle at her mental comparison.

"Rose Lavillant." The pixie hair cut girl who seemed to love all things pink.

"Kim Le Chien." The self-proclaimed dare-master, as Alix described under her breath.

"Sabrina Raincomprix." The somewhat nerdy red-headed friend to Chloé.

"Lila Rossi." The falsified liar, with what sounded like an Italian background, and a good poker face.

"Léo Soleil."

Wait… That was everyone.

Why was there another name on the list!?

"He's performing this morning Madame, he'll be back for third." Kim called out confidently.

"Oh, alright then, thank you for letting me know Kim." The teacher said, moving to take a stack of papers out of her bag.

"Now. We're going to write a brief description about all the things we learnt about Louis Aragon last term."

Madame Bustier chuckled as her class let out a collective groan.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, this is the only thing we'll be doing on French Literature today."

The red-headed teacher smiled watching as her class handed around the papers and started writing their responses.

The sheet of paper was lined, with a brief description of what was expected written at the top, but the rest of it was blank.

"So, I just write down everything I know about the Poet, Louis Aragon?" Celine whisper-asked Alix, who nodded her head, not looking up from her writing.

A furrow marred Celine's brow at the vagueness of the task description.

Nonetheless, she quickly took her purple pencil case out of her bag, selected her recently dubbed, favourite pen, and began to write.

'Louis Aragon was a French poet born on the 3rd of October 1897. He died, aged 85, on December 24th, 1982. He was one of the leading voices of the surrealist movement in France, and he helped co-found the surrealist review "Littérature". Louis Aragon's father, Louis Andrieux, seemed to refuse, or simply be unable, to accept Aragon as his son. He was a bastard child, born of the passion and naïveness of a seventeen-year-old woman, and a man thirty years her senior. These facts later influenced Aragon's poetry, to a certain extent…'

And so, Celine continued to write, until she was done.

She sighed in relief, pleased when she finished the task, though a little annoyed that she'd had to write on the back of her page to get everything down.

Still, as Marinette collected everyone's work, and the bell for second period rang, Celine felt herself release a contented sigh.

She was already beginning to enjoy public school life.

-o-

Adrien had barely managed to conceal his laughter with a sudden coughing fit.

Nino had commented on Celine's painfully similar reaction to having her name called from the class roll for the first time.

Of course, that left Adrien's face flaming red at the embarrassing memory.

Still, there was something familiar about the new girl in his class.

An odd sort of feeling spread through him in her presence, something he might describe as comfort or ease.

Why she had this effect on him? He hadn't the slightest clue.

He'd have to catch up with her during their break, because she'd OBVIOUSLY recognised him, and there was no way he was going home without figuring this out.

Adrien wrote his answer without really paying attention.

Gifting his classmate with a smile as she collected his work with a small smile and shaking hand.

Adrien's mood soured a little.

He never really understood Marinette's nervousness around him.

She was loyal, caring, and had a tongue like a whip when she was annoyed or worried.

Not that he could let her know he knew about that, oh no, that privilege only belonged to his alter ego.

He'd taken to visiting her as Chat Noir ever since the Evillustrator incident.

Something about her calmed him, made him feel loved, wanted, and, even just a little bit, normal.

In the two years, they'd gone to school together they had become friends, of a sort.

But it was a slow process, going from being able to say "hi" to one another, to being able to sit next to her without her flinching at his every move, to speaking to him without her nervous stutter.

Because she DIDN'T stutter, not if she wasn't nervous or caught off guard.

Adrien shook his thoughts free of his perplexing classmate.

The bell for next period had rung, and they had to change rooms for physics.

-o-

Confused as to why everyone was packing up to leave the classroom, when the bell tolled, Celine decided to do as everyone else did, before making her way over to Marinette and her friend.

"Hey."

Her smile brightened when she was greeted by the upward curl of Marinette's lips.

"Why's everyone packing up? School just started…"

"ADRIKINS!"

Celine flinches at the sudden squeal, cutting off her sentence on impulse.

It was such a high-pitched, LOUD call, that she automatically checked for any signs of an Akuma.

Instead, she found her classmates looking more annoyed than truly fearful… and, in a flash of blonde and yellow, Chloé had rushed straight past everyone, and was hugging Adrien close to her.

"Good morning, agh, Chloé." Adrien greeted, trying desperately to hide his grunt as she squeezed the air out of his lungs.

The image the two blondes portrayed was priceless.

A politely struggling knight, and forcibly oblivious princess.

Though Adrien's discomfort was of mild concern, so Celine stepped in.

"Chloé? I hate to be rude, but, it seems like you're asphyxiating poor Adrien by hugging him so tightly."

The pin-drop silence that followed her statement was somewhat alarming, though no more so than when the remaining student's jaws DROPPED at Chloé's reaction.

"Hmph. It's not like a hug can kill him, but, whatever, since you're new I'll let it go. See you in science, miss concern." Chloé responded, purposely omitting her relation to Celine, and PRAYING that her cousin would keep up the act.

Chloé didn't need Celine's chances at friendship ruined because commoners took out their inability to understand her on her relative.

With her piece said, Chloé released Adrien from her deaths grip, called Sabrina to her side, and left the room without a backward glance…

Which left Celine with Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien.

All of whom seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Um, does anyone know what just happened there?" Alya asks, her reporter instinct allowing her to be the first to recover from the odd occurrence.

Celine turns a curious eye on her other classmates, the remaining three synchronizing their replies in a triad of shaking heads.

"Why? What was so special about that?" Celine asks, curious, and obviously out-of-the-loop.

She gets four dumbfounded stares in answer, until Alya finds her voice again.

"Um, well, let's just say that Chloé's not usually so… nice." She tries to explain to the new girl, not sure HOW to explain what just happened.

Celine's expression turns puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Alya sighs, there wasn't enough time to explain everything BAD about Chloé to Celine, in the time they had left until second period began.

"Put it this way Leni… Chloé not the nicest person in our class…" Marinette steps in, trying to explain what Alya seemed unable to, though she was quickly cut off by a lot of coughed words.

"cough, Brat, cough."

"cough, Bully, cough."

"cough, Prissy, cough."

"cough, B*tch…"

"OKAY!"

Marinette's suddenly loud voice instantly cut off Alya's and Nino's descriptions, easily replacing them with poorly concealed sniggers.

Celine watched the interactions with intrigue and fondness.

She hoped to have friends like these too.

"Anyway…" Alya continued, knowing Marinette wouldn't be able to say the next bit.

"Chloé ALSO has a not-so-secret crush on our naïve blond model-boy over here..."

"Hey!" Adrien cuts in, knowing that Chloé's affections were obvious, but also misplaced, while also playfully denying Alya's well-meant insult.

"You know it's true." Alya teases, causing Adrien to shoot her a brief glower.

"Alya." Marinette hisses, the whisper soft enough that Adrien and Nino didn't hear it.

Celine chuckles, causing everyone else to turn their gazes to her, smiling fondly at the picture she made.

'Cute.' Was Alya's impression, she was starting to like this girl.

'Nice.' Was Nino's impression, happy to see the somewhat wary girl warm up to them.

'Sweet.' Was Marinette's impression, glad to see her friends taking a liking to Celine.

'Pretty.' Was Adrien's impression, relieved to see that Celine was honest.

Celine notices the sudden attention, blushing as she silences her chuckles.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing AT you… It's just, you guys have such an awesome friendship… and, haa, I don't have a clue how to even MAKE friends." Celine sighs, eyes trained on one of her shoes, which is currently toeing the ground fearfully.

Everyone's expressions immediately become softer, conveying their understanding.

"Well. You're already friends with me." Marinette says, moving to give Celine a friendly nudge, both smiling at one another.

"Thanks." Celine says simply, happy to have one more friend in Paris.

Her gaze wanders over to Adrien, a flicker of memory trying to force its way to the surface…

Her focus is shattered, however, when the warning bell rings. Four sets of eyes widen, while Celine just directs her confused gaze at Alya.

"We've got a minute till class officially starts, and Ms. Mendeleiev gets to class." Alya explains in a rush.

THAT gets a competitive smile to curl Celine's lips.

Marinette catches her eye and gives an encouraging nod.

"Any of you guys think you're faster than me?" Celine says, the challenge sparking in everyone's eyes at her implication.

"Oh, don't fret girl, I can keep up with LADYBUG for my Blog… Staying ahead of YOU? Piece of cake." Alya boasts, already tensing to run.

"Yeah? Well I have to keep up with you when you drag me with you, so don't think you're the fastest fox around." Nino warns, non-threateningly.

"Oh please, don't tell me you guys have already forgotten who always wins the class races we have during PE." Adrien admonishes, grinning like a fool who'd won the lottery as his two friends fix him with duel steely glares.

"Hey guys…" Marinette says in a slightly exasperated tone.

"We could've been there by now, if you'd dropped the bravado and just run."

And with that, Marinette disappeared out the door, Celine right behind her.

"Did, they just, ditch us?" Nino asks, disbelievingly.

"Yep, and we're SO getting them back for it." Alya responds, sprinting after the two girls.

"Well. Guess it's just us dude." Nino says, turning to find Adrien already in the doorframe.

"What? You think I'm going to let them win?" Adrien says, sending Nino a grin as he dashes after his friends.

Nino only shakes his head, easily making it to the classroom without breaking a sweat, just as Ms. Mendeleiev enters her classroom.

"What's got you so out of breath dudes?" Nino asks slyly, earning him three, red-faced glares.

Shame Celine couldn't hear him from her new seat.

Physics was BORING.

Mainly because all they did was go over the holiday homework half the class hadn't finished, and Celine hadn't even gotten to begin with.

"Excuse me Ms?" Celine called, raising her hand to draw the teacher's attention.

"Yes?" Ms. Mendeleiev said, walking over to her new student.

"Um, well, since everyone is working on the holiday homework, could I, maybe, have a copy to work through as well?"

The purple-haired teacher smiled at her new student's academic mindset.

Immediately giving her a copy of the physics questions her students SHOULD have answered over the holidays, to prepare them for this year's course work.

The work wasn't overly hard, mainly because Celine had been ahead in her home-schooling.

The odd stares she got from her classmates did unnerve her a little, but she decided to ignore them in favour of figuring out the one question that she didn't seem to get.

The class flew by, and soon enough the bell for first break rang… and everything EXPLODED into a loud cacophony of noise.

Packing up her stuff, telling Alix she'd see her next period, and receiving a rather blasé response, Celine then moved to where Marinette and Alya were waiting for her at their desk.

"Hey Mari?… Why's it suddenly so LOUD in the corridor?" Celine asked, genuinely confused, since it hadn't been this loud when the first bell had rung.

Marinette simply shook her head, while Alya seemed to choke on her own laughter. Though she wasn't the only chuckling classmate still in the room…

"…and what, pray tell, do you guys find so amusing about this?" Celine huffed, truly confused, and VERY thankful that Chloé had already left the classroom.

"Sorry Leni… It's just that, your cluelessness is incredibly cute." Marinette confessed, her smile more amused than welcoming now.

Her mention of that name seemed to straighten Adrien's spine a little, which didn't go unnoticed.

"What's up with you, bro? Not like you to be so quiet after physics." Nino said, giving Adrien a not-so-subtle nudge in the ribs.

Adrien WAS about to answer him,

"I, uh…"

But Celine decided to satisfy her own curiousity, and confusion, first, cutting him off before he could begin to form his response.

"I meant to ask before, but, do I… know you, from somewhere?"

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly focused entirely on her.

Thank GOODNESS everyone had already left for first break.

Adrien decided to answer her with a shrug, not really sure either. Though his suspicion was now confirmed that he DID know HER from somewhere.

"It's just… you seem, familiar? Somehow?"

Celine didn't really understand how she knew him either, but that subconscious connection, she wasn't just imagining it, the memory from earlier slowly trying to make itself seen again.

"Could be the magazines. Dude does a lot of advertising for his old man." Nino throws in, unnerved at how, serious, the atmosphere in the room suddenly seemed.

"Oh, I'm aware of his fashion fame. We do frequent the same social circles, after all, but names aren't overly important to that level of aristocracy; It's the private life that everyone's always desperate to glimpse." Celine answers, a slight bit of exasperation notable in her tone.

"What, so, you're some sort of modern princess?" Alya scoffed, her opinion of Celine swaying slightly.

Celine blinked a few times, letting Alya's words sink in… and then she snorted.

An incredibly un-ladylike thing to do, and she hadn't done so in YEARS, but the reaction was appropriate.

"Seriously? A modern princess? What part of me reminds you of some snobby brat? No, no, I'm no princess, just someone who's acquainted with the Agreste Family…"

There was a pause, her eyes widened a fraction and her mouth dropped open in a typical expression of total and utter, shock.

'You've GOT to be KIDDING me!?' She thought, the realisation finally dawning on her.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Author's Note

OK... I'm hoping Three's the Charm.

Cross your fingers peeps, I hope this time the update will be legible!

And also, that you have lots of fun reading this double-chapter (since it's twice as long as usual)...

Yours,

Hana


	7. Friends

**Chapter 6**

**Friends**

"Leni? You ok?" Marinette asked.

Adrien wasn't sure what it was. The change in tone, the softness of Marinette's voice, but he was suddenly seeing only blue.

A blue sky. Bluish clouds. A silhouetted figure. Blue eyes and an achingly familiar voice, telling two five-year-olds to say their goodbyes.

"No way." Adrien breathed.

Now that he had the memory to go off, the similarity was striking.

That pale blonde hair, like wisps of precious metal curling around her face, those fathomless blue eyes that could only be compared to the night sky in its transiting time; after dusk, but before dark.

Celine was having a similar revelation.

That blonde hair hadn't been quite so perfectly styled, and his smile had been a lot less restrained. But his eyes still held that green spark of mischief, and his build hadn't changed quite so drastically since she'd last seen him.

"Dre." Celine murmured,

and that name, from her lips, was like a spell taking him back in time.

-o-

As a five-year-old, Adrien remembered his mother and father taking him on their holiday to Germany.

How they'd met up with some old family friends, and he'd first been introduced to Celine.

Back then she'd been a shy little dwarf, hiding behind her mother's legs when they'd first been introduced.

It only took a few minutes for them to become friends, and soon they were racing about the park, tumbling over one another in their haste to catch a falling leaf or a diving bird.

Their eyes sparkling with the simple joys of their childhood dreams and fantasies.

When they'd had to say goodbye it'd been sad, but Celine had simply slapped his cheeks and said,

"See you next time Dre!"

Smiling in that innocent manner of hers, and he'd called her "Leni".

...

The next time they saw each other, Celine and her parents had come to visit him and his family, in Paris.

The two eight-year-olds had retained the memories of their past rather well, and were both more than happy to participate in Gabriel's next photoshoot together.

They kept their old nicknames too, and exchanged addresses this time, becoming pen pals over the boarder that separated their two homes.

Lena, Celine's mother, and Emilie, Adrien's mother, were childhood friends as well.

They managed to keep their friendship alive by sending each other letters, which was how Celine and Adrien came up with the idea.

-o-

"I'm sorry, WHAT, exactly, are we missing here?" Alya asks, waiting for the two teens to break out of their respective reveries.

"Uh… I guess we're, childhood friends?" Adrien said, uncertainly.

"letter friends?" Celine threw in at the same time.

They shared a look, and bursts out laughing.

Seeing three confused expressions, Celine reigning in her laughter, and began to explain.

"You see, his family, and my family, are really close friends. So, we got to know each other through our parents…" Celine begins, though Adrien is quick to cut in.

"Problem was, we lived in different countries. So, we've only seen each other a couple of times; We wrote to each other whenever we could, but, life got busier, and…"

"Things changed." Celine tacked on, her smile tinged by a tiny bit of bitterness, though for different reasons than most would assume.

"I did keep your letters." She said, turning to Adrien with a bright smile, the memories of their childhood slowly coming back.

Adrien beamed at her, not getting the chance to comment.

"… and you've already made another friend." Marinette murmured, genuinely happy for Celine, though quietly panicking.

"Well, as much as I'm sure you two would love to catch up, this is only FIRST break, and I, for one, am starving." Alya interjects, seeing that this conversation wasn't really headed anywhere specific.

"I guess getting some food is a pretty good idea." Celine laughed, and they all made their way into the courtyard, chatting as they walked.

"I'd be free after school today?" Celine offered hopefully, though Adrien's expression gave her all the answer she needed.

"Guess not."

Adrien looked up, stunned at how quickly she'd picked up on the miniscule changes in his body language.

"Sorry. My schedule's gotten busier since the last time we saw each other." Adrien sighed, surprised to hear it duplicated.

"Understandable… I mean, mine has as well." Celine offered him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"So, what does your week usually entail?" She asked, and Adrien decided to answer her truthfully.

"Well, I've got Chinese after school today;

Tomorrow is piano practise;

Wednesdays, basketball training;

Thursdays and Sundays are my usually photoshoot days.

Friday is fencing, and Saturdays are Karate classes." He finishes with a sheepish grin.

"Yeesh. Your schedule's no more lax than mine!"

Adrien looks up at her in shock.

He hadn't thought Celine would have to do as much as him.

"Mondays are usually my day off;

Tuesdays I have piano practise too;

Wednesdays is basketball training;

Thursdays Chinese;

Friday Gymnastics;

Saturday self-defence, followed by Karate; and I get Sundays off too.

Although, I usually practise gymnastics then."

Adrien could only gape at her.

...Marinette would have too, but she was trying not to be caught eavesdropping.

"What? You think I'd have it easier?"

He obviously had, since his reaction was very much genuine.

"You know, I could come over after school, and we could see if Shīfu Lúwêi would be willing to double up the lessons?" Celine suggested.

Adrien considered it.

It would be nice to have someone else to practise with, and, once his father recognised Celine, he was sure to give his permission.

His mind made up, Adrien agreed.

"Sounds good. Should I take you, or...?" He trailed off at her somehow, pained, expression.

"Oh. They've got you under surveillance too?"

Celine had suspected that Adrien had a bodyguard, but having it confirmed was a whole other level of shock.

"Yeah. I could call in, but Timeo would have to accompany me either way or. So, I guess we'll just tail you?"

Adrien had a much better idea.

"Nah, Gerard would find that suspicious, just tell, Timeo was it, to take you by the Agreste Mansion. I'll make sure we're expecting you a few minutes after I get there."

Celine smiled, liking Adrien's idea a lot more.

"Sounds like a plan."

They caught up to Alya, Nino and Marinette once that was settled.

"You dudes get caught up?" Nino asks, point blunt.

Celine and Adrien share a look.

"Not quite, but we'll have plenty of time to do so this afternoon." Adrien answers him.

"Anyway, Kim just challenged Alix to another race."

The reactions to Alya's statement were, varied.

Celine noted how Marinette seemed to pale a few shades, and Adrien adopted a rather thoughtful expression.

Odd.

"Don't worry, she's left her father's pocket watch at home and she swears to play fair." Alya elaborates, which seems to ease the sudden tension.

"…Can I race too?" Celine asks, just as they reach the courtyard, and EVERY ONE of her new classmates set their eyes on her.

"course you can Blondie!"

Comes a confident call from the track.

"Just don't take the loss too hard."

Kim says, jogging up to the small group and placing a casual hand on Celine's head.

"Loss? I don't make bets I can't win Brownie." Celine says, adopting a cocky attitude that has a whole lot of eyes widening as she twists to look up at her boastful classmate.

"Great. So, it's a one-on-one-on-one." Alix says, stepping out from behind Kim.

"What's the bet?" Celine asks, stepping out from under Kim's hand in one smooth motion.

"Well, with some acceptable adjustments…" Max starts, calculating the changes another participant would incur on the bet.

"Losers have to do one thing that the winner asks of them." Kim says, squashing Max under his brawny arm.

Celine's smile turns competitive.

"You're on."

After a quick briefing on the track, just one round of the courtyard, and having everyone lined up on the starting, and side, line, the race began.

"Ready?

Set.

Go!"

Celine shot off like a bullet from a gun.

Ignoring her classmate's cheers, and competitor's whereabouts.

One foot flew in front of the other, and the track blurred beneath her feet.

She'd taken off her shoes, finding it easier to run barefoot, than in flats.

Here and there she caught glimpses of Kim and Alix trying to catch up to her.

Up ahead someone obviously hadn't been informed of the race.

Seeing the three oncoming students racing toward him, the student was so shocked that he tripped, and fell right into Celine's way!

'Not this time.' Celine thinks, eyes narrowing as she concentrates on her next manoeuvre.

"I bet Celine." Adrien murmurs, so quietly, that only Max and Marinette hear him.

Deciding to put her forward momentum to good use, Celine makes a dive over the fallen form, only to perform a long-distance handspring, having to resist the urge to stick her landing as she continues her sprint toward the goal.

A pair of desert brown eyes following her like a warm breeze.

"…and the winner is, Celine!" Max announces, and her classmates cheer.

"How the HELL are you so fast?" Kim asks, causing Alix to smirk, in spite of her loss.

"I have a busy schedule." Celine answers with a shrug, sending Adrien a wink at the inside joke.

Adrien drops his head to hide the full-blown grin her action brought to his face.

Once the excitement of her win settled down, and Celine had decreed that Alix had to treat Kim to an Ice-cream, and Kim had to live with whatever nickname Alix came up with for him, Celine went back to her new friend group.

"So, anything to talk about while I scull my snacks?" She asks, slipping her shoes back on, and downing a muesli-bar in seconds.

"Noo… Yes!" Marinette says, quickly changing her answer when she catches sight of the approaching figure.

"Come to the bathroom with me for a bit?" Marinette manages to bite out in a rush, her frantic words making Celine agree without question.

-o-

"…What was all that about?" Adrien asks, and Alya just rolls her eyes, making a vague sort of head jerking gesture.

Adrien cranes his neck to look over her shoulder, easily catching sight of his newer classmate, Léo, coming toward them.

"Still?" He questions, well aware of Marinette's terse relationship with the flirtatious circus teen.

"Some people just aren't meant to get along." Alya says with a shrug, just as clueless as to why Marinette didn't like Léo as Adrien was.

-o-

"Ok, so, what are we doing here?" Celine asks a somewhat flustered Marinette.

"Well, uh, you see, it's, um…"

Celine takes Marinette by the shoulders, gently forcing her friend to look at her.

"Mari. What's wrong?" She asks, her voice soft but still straight to the point.

Marinette seems to slump in on herself a little.

She sighs before responding.

"Thanks. I needed that; Anyway, we have a classmate, just transferred last semester, his name's Léo. He's a HUGE flirt, and he and I don't ALWAYS get along. So, I figured I'd warn you beforehand." Marinette finishes, gland that Celine could be so point blunt at times.

"Ok."

Celine shrugs, not really seeing it as a big deal.

Marinette's jaw drops.

"Ok? Ok! It is NOT ok! That guy is shameless, unnervingly similar to a certain Chat I happen to know, and about as flippant as a spinning coin!" Marinette rants, causing Celine to burst out laughing.

"Seriously?!" She asks between giggles, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"Relax Mari. There's no way a transfer student from last semester could be Chat Noir…"

She made her voice sterner upon seeing Marinette about to retort.

"AND, even if the similarities annoy you, that seems a rather bias way to treat a new student. Especially considering you've been so open and accepting with me. Give the guy a chance, and, if he stays the flippant flirt, I can handle myself." Celine says with a smile and a wink, leaving Marinette alone in the bathroom…

More or less.

-o-

"She's right you know." Tikki says softly, phasing out of Marinette's purse to float by her chosen's side.

Marinette sighed.

"I know. It's just, confusing, I guess."

Tikki floated closer, petting Marinette's check in a reassuring manner.

She knew well enough that Marinette was slowly starting to fall for Chat.

He'd been visiting her regularly, and her feelings were starting to confuse the young heroine.

Tikki sighed.

Humans always made things more complicated than they needed to be.

If they'd just reveal themselves, their unresolved feelings would sort themselves out perfectly.

Tikki could sense Plagg near Adrien most every day.

The miraculous magic prevented her from telling Marinette about it though…

It also prevented her from telling Marinette who Scaale's new Yiang was.

And Tikki was still giddy with joy that he'd FINALLY had the sense to partner with a female.

"Let's get to class Marinette, the bell's going to go soon." Tikki says, phasing back into Marinette's purse in a quick flash of red and silver sparkles.

-o-

Celine was nervous.

Oh, she could handle herself just fine.

THAT wasn't the issue.

The issue was that she was still very much new to the whole friend-making thing, and, despite it only being her first day, she was putting a lot of pressure on herself to be liked.

So much so, that her act had slipped on multiple occasions already.

She couldn't be seen as an over-confident bet junkie, though really, she was just self-confident and enjoyed a bit of a challenge, when her every word and action would reflect back on her uncle.

Not to mention her manners!

She couldn't go laughing at every little thing that she found funny, or else she'd be viewed as a try-hard, or worse, someone who wasn't serious.

The smiles and polite text exchanges were fine, but everything else…

"Oh, Scaale."

Her quiet whine had the Kwami phasing onto her shoulder in an instant, offering her a comforting pat.

He could tell how stressed she was, how seriously she viewed the importance of her image, even though things could be so much simpler if she were just herself.

The Kwami shook his head, knowing he couldn't very well tell her his thoughts here, and he phased back into Celine's bag.

Celine wasn't watching where she was going, taking the directions to her third period room from memory, and making one more turn, only to smack into someone and find herself stumbling back a few paces.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there speedster."

Celine hears someone say, just as a hand draws her wrist upward.

Oh, she'd almost fallen over and he'd caught her before she could hit the ground.

"My apologies, I wasn't really paying attention." Celine says, giving her head a quick shake before looking up at her saviour with a grateful smile.

Blue clashes with gold and for a second Celine is reminded of a warm breeze caressing the leaves of an autumn forest.

The two break out of their reverie when the warning bell blares to life next to them.

The noise so loud, Celine's saviour releases her wrist on instinct, offers the somewhat startled girl a wink and a smile and dashes off to his own class.

Celine gives herself another little shake and does the same.

Walking in to math, only to find her earlier helper in her seat.

Celine gives a quick greeting to her classmates, and makes her way to her desk.

Before she can say anything, he sees her and calls out.

"Hey speedy, didn't know we had math together?"

There was a rare charm to his voice, but Celine knew a farce when she heard one.

"What're you doing in my seat?"

For a second, she saw his eyes widen, but then his sparkling mischief was back.

"Well, as far as I'm aware, this is my seat, though I might give it up if you ask nicely."

Celine's mien didn't waver.

"And as far as I know, this is now my seat, and you get to sit with your friends, there." She replies coolly, rapping her knuckles on each desk at its mention.

"What do you know, a beauty with personality. Alright then, the seat's yours…"

Celine's self-satisfied smile was irrepressible, though her lips quickly set back into a thin line at the cool kid's next words.

"… So long as you agree to go out with me."

The eye-roll at those words was also irrepressible.

"Creative, if rather cliché, but my answer is no."

He was about to retort, she knew, but luck seemed to be on her side, since Madame Bustier decided to walk into her classroom at that very moment.

Only then did Celine realise how quiet it'd gotten.

Teenagers really loved their gossip column, didn't they?

"I didn't realise I was reliving last semester, Léo. You're now sitting with Kim and Max, so,

would you be so kind as to vacate Celine's seat?"

Léo, as Celine now knew his name to be, set his charming smile on his teacher, and quickly moved his things.

"Of course, Madame." He said, once he was seated correctly.

Celine slid into her own seat quite gracefully, happy to have won that little verbal match, even if by default.

Despite having been absorbed in her argument, Celine had noted Leo's appearance.

Flirtatious eyes of golden-hazel set in a tanned face and framed by strands of varying brown shades and a few black streaks in his hair.

He had a rather broad build, his arms were roped with muscle and she knew, from running into it, how hard his chest was…

Her checks flamed when she realised what direction her thoughts were running in.

She refocused on her work, annoyed that his charm had managed to distract her at all.

The rest of the double period flew past, and Celine gave a slight jolt at the sudden noise of the school when the lunch bell rang.

Wishing Alix bon appétit, Celine then quickly made her way over to Marinette's desk.

"Hey, so, what're you all having for lunch?" Celine asked, Alya and Nino immediately chiming that they'd be eating at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

"Where else girl?" Alya complimented with a smile.

"Yeah, that food is SO good, dudette. You should come." Nino offered.

Celine was eager to go to lunch with all of them, but Adrien's smile had turned a little sad as everyone spoke about going to eat together.

"Well, what about Adrien?"

Said blonde shook his head with a sad laugh.

"Diet. My agent insists, so that I keep the same figure for the next season release." Adrien elaborates.

"and how does your father expect you to grow if you don't eat?" Alya interjects, her hands on her hips, and the most intimidating look she could muster on her face.

She'd never been happy about Adrien's need to be treated like some porcelain doll, to be primped and prettified for his father's advertising needs.

"Yeah, you could blow them off this one time dude." Nino pips up, a little ray of hope brightening his eyes.

"You're certainly welcome to eat with us A-adrien." Marinette says shyly, getting herself a soft smile from Adrien, and a proud nudge in the ribs from Alya.

Celine wanted to add something as well, but didn't get the chance.

The classroom door burst open, and in strolled two hulking mass bodyguards.

"Mademoiselle Doux."

"Young Master."

Timeo and Gerard say, greeting their charges in a perfectly monotonous tone.

The fretting figure of Mr Damocles only just visible behind them.

Adrien sighed, while Celine assumed an appropriate expression of confusion.

"Another short notice photoshoot, Mr Damocles?" Adrien asks, forcing his voice into a state of almost zero emotion.

The Principal nods his head in confirmation.

"Your father requires both your, and Mademoiselle Doux's presence immediately. You have both been excused from last period for the day."

His tone changes as he turns to look at the others in the room.

"You will ensure they receive any work they miss, won't you Class President." Mr Damocles asks, leaving the room the instant Marinette nods her agreement.

"See you tomorrow guys." Adrien says, his defeat only visible in his eyes, while his friend's expressions turn pained.

"Tell me what I miss in music Mari." Celine calls over her shoulder her voice painfully plain, but the smile she sends over her shoulder is genuine, if a little bit tired.

The two teens share a limo over to the Agreste Mansion.

"Sorry you got dragged into this." Adrien whispers over to Celine.

They were sitting next to each other while both bodyguards occupied the front seats.

"Why are you apologising? You didn't know you'd be escorted home earlier today, let alone that I would be too, or that you'd finally be invited out by all three of your friends on the same day that you would have to turn them down."

Adrien's head snaps up at that comment, amazed at the sad, far-off look Celine sports.

"What?" She says softly, turning her gaze completely to face him.

"I'm no blind person, Dre, and even if I was, I would've seen you. What you wanted, but couldn't bring yourself to say. We've had an incredibly similar upbringing so far, there are a number of things I understand, probably better than most." She explains. Her eyes growing sadder with every word, but the truth resonates in Adrien's heart, clear as crystal.

"Thanks, Leni."

The teens manage to share a quick smile before smoothing over their facades as the limo door is opened, and they're both escorted to Monsieur Agreste's office.

Celine was familiar with the Agreste Mansion, she had visited it on numerous occasions, after all.

The whole place seemed a little, cold, she supposed was the best word to use.

As though there was something vital missing in the household.

Mr. Agreste's office was mostly bare, though she could clearly see the picture of Emilie Agreste, Gabriel Agreste's wife, sitting next to his desktop.

The familiar object made her smile in sweet reminiscence.

"Good afternoon, Father."

The smile fell from her lips like an anchor to the sea floor.

Adrien's voice was almost emotionless. Plain, distant, and carefully controlled.

'What the hell?!'

Celine could only think silently, watching as Gabriel ordered his son to wait in his room, the bodyguards leaving Celine alone with the millionaire fashion designer.

"Good afternoon Mr. Agreste." Celine said, letting a bit of warmth seep into her tone.

She had just seen the man a year ago, and though he'd said that Emilie had been on a business trip, and Adrien away at an overseas photoshoot, at the time of her surprise visit, there was something... odd, about him.

"Good afternoon Celine. I trust your passage to Paris was a pleasant one?" Gabriel asked.

Celine knew he'd never really been one to express his emotions openly, though the exception to that personality trait was his darling wife.

"Yes, indeed. There was a little bit of an… incident, in the train, but I otherwise managed to arrive safely, with only a slight delay." Celine answered honestly, noticing that Gabriel's expression did not waver.

"I suppose you cannot expect too much from public transport." Gabriel finally said, and when Celine decided to remain silent, awaiting the reason why she was here, he continued.

"I apologise for pulling you out of school so suddenly. But there were a few things that I wished to discuss with you." He was looking directly at her now, waving her into a seat on the opposite side of his desk, as he continued his speech.

Celine took the offered seat without a word, folding her hands in a nervous habit that didn't go unnoticed.

"I tried speaking to André about this, but he was adamant that IF I were to know anything, it would have to come from you."

Gabriel took a quick breath, seating himself opposite the confused girl.

"Where are your parents, Celine?"

He noted her reaction carefully.

Her stiffened spine, the immediate shine her eyes gained, the tightening of her clasped hands, the twitch of her jaw as her lips were pressed into a thin line, the shiver that seemed to race down her body of its own accord.

It was understandable that Gabriel was more than a little shocked when he actually got a response from the teen.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else until the timer runs out?"

His answer was instantaneous.

"Of course."

He was amazed at the strength of such a young girl, and couldn't control the shocked expression from overtaking his face, when Celine told him.

"My father died in a car accident just over two months ago…"

Gabriel was about to offer his condolences, when the child continued.

"…and my mother followed him just last month."

Mr. Agreste found himself arrested by the pain he could see in Celine's eyes, when she finally raised her gaze to meet his.

Her eyes were watery, a few stray tears escaping her eyes, and the PAIN, the absolute ANGUISH he could see there.

It honestly had him questioning a whole array of things.

"My condolences." He finally managed, his voice a little gruff.

"I doubt you could've saved them." Celine says, offering a trying smile as she raised her shoulders helplessly.

Gabriel let out a shaky sigh, knowing the child was right.

"Of course. But I offer you my support, anyway."

Celine thanked him, informing him of the month she'd been given to recuperate, before the event became a media craze.

Taking another breath, after confirming his promise to remain quiet, Mr. Agreste finally brought himself to address a different topic.

"Now. I'm sorry to ask this of you, when you are obviously still grieving."

Celine offered an understanding smile, taking a tissue out of her bag to dry her eyes, and trying her best to look professional.

"I was hoping to hire you to work alongside Adrien for next season's fashion line-up. I remember how well you two worked together a few years back, and your looks do complement one another. You would, of course, be paid the usual student salary; All travel expenses would be covered by the company, and I'm sure Adrien could use a friend in his work environment. That is, IF, you agree?"

Celine could only chuckle as she shook her head.

"Always such a businessman Mr. Agreste. I would be honoured to accept your request, so long as I am given ample warning before the next shoot, and have a dietitian proof my calorie intake so that I meet all the requirements for a female model… Oh, and all finer details will have to be discussed with my legal guardian, but I doubt you'll have much of a problem getting an appointment with the mayor."

Gabriel only just caught his smirk… and she called HIM the businessman.

"Other than that, I do request that the contract be a silent one…"

Mr. Agreste nodded his agreement, awaiting her next question.

"and I have one more question."

Gabriel immediately took note of the more serious tone underlying her voice.

"and that would be?" He prompted, already knowing he wasn't going to like it.

"Where's Emilie?"

It was Celine's turn to observe Gabriel's reaction, no matter how subtle it was.

The twitch of his jaw muscle, how his eyes seemed to darken as he struggled to keep his emotions hidden, the slight tightening of his hands as they remained clasped before him, and the eventual sigh of defeat as he finally relented under her piercing gaze.

"Very well. I will inform you of my family's circumstances, but you must promise me not to breath a word of this to ANYONE, least of all Chloé or Adrien."

Though Celine's eyes took on a slightly confused look, she gave her word.

"Whatever you say will not leave this room Mr. Agreste." Celine promised, her head cocked slightly to the side as her intrigue grew.

Gabriel merely sighed before saying what he had told no-one in three years.

"Emilie Agreste disappeared about a year before you had your internship with me. I told you she was away on a business trip, and balanced the lie with a truth when I told you Adrien was away at a photoshoot in Italy that year."

Celine's eyes grew troubled as Gabriel continued to speak.

"Her disappearance went from one day to the next. She left all her belongings, and took only her phone and wallet. She even left her passport here. I searched for her, for YEARS. Informing the police, travelling to various sights that I knew were special to her… but to no avail; She's been missing for just over three years now." Gabriel finished.

Drawing a few breaths to regain his composure.

Celine noted the unspoken message though.

A person missing for more than three years was always presumed dead, after five years their existence was wiped from all records.

The teen was confused though.

"So, you have no idea where she is?"

Gabriel only shook his head, he knew he was being petty.

Letting a child, of all people, know a family secret that even some of his closest friends didn't know. But then, this was the child of his wife's best friend.

There was an odd bit of irony, if not comfort, in that fact.

"How very peculiar."

He heard Celine murmur, which immediately caused his head to snap up and look at the girl.

He scoffed quietly.

"Yes, it's not very like her, I agree, but the facts speak for themselves, in this case." Gabriel said with a sigh, Celine's eyes softening at how tired he suddenly looked.

"Well. Do remember your promise to me young mademoiselle, I will be in contact with André, and you, about the details of your first shoot shortly."

It was a clear indication to leave, but Celine still had a few things to say.

"Very well Mr. Agreste. Before I go though, I do have one, small request."

Gabriel stood in sync with Celine, giving her a look that implored her to continue.

"I was hoping to match my schedule to Adrien's, I think it would benefit our academic achievements indefinitely, and even improve some of our more refined skills."

Gabriel didn't need any more reasons than that.

"I shall make a note of it, tell Natalie to make all changes that suit you and Adrien as soon as you decide upon them."

Celine nodded, waiting for Mr. Agreste to hand her the signed note he was writing for her.

Once it was safely in her hand, and Celine was almost out the door, she paused, her hand on the doorknob, but not yet opening the latch.

"and Mr. Agreste." She called over her shoulder, waiting until he looked up;

barricaded meeting breakable blue.

"My parents can't come back, but Emilie can. Just, make sure you leave the door unlocked for when she does." Celine says over her shoulder, making the embers of hope in Gabriel's heart glow a tiny bit brighter.

The next second and she's opened the door, calling Gerard to show her to Adrien's room.

Gabriel lets her words sink in a moment longer; allowing himself a fleeting smile, which causes a certain pair of steps to falter.

'There's just one problem with that plan Celine, Paris isn't a safe enough city to be able to risk leaving your doors unlocked all the time.' Gabriel thinks, the smile fading as he hardens his resolve once more.

The picture of Emilie sitting frozen on his desk.

Her smile soft, her eyes forgiving, but her hair flying about her head, free as a falcon.

'Is your freedom really worth more to you than your family?'

The lonely man thinks, laying the picture face-down as the next call rings forth, and he is forced to re-focus on his work.

-Meanwhile… Somewhere in western Europa-

'Is power still worth more to you than your family?' Emilie wonders, quietly wiping a tear away as she continues walking toward her lodgings.

Her steps falter when her phone buzzes, and her phone slips from her trembling hands as she reads the message.

Kneeling to pick up the gadget, Emilie forces herself to read to the end of the message. The crack stretching from one side of her screen to the other, an ironic take on her current situation.

She misses her family terribly, she misses her Kwami just as much, but she can feel the slow start of a shift starting to occur.

So, she steels her resolve once more, and proceeds to continue stretching her patience, even as her tears continue to fall.

'Oh, that poor child.' Emilie thinks sadly, her whole body trembling and she's unsure if she means her own son, or the child she'd almost come to see as her own daughter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Author's Note

dun. Dun. DUN!

So, Emilie is alive in this AU, and Gabriel is simply power-hungry... but, as is usually the case, there's more to this story than just that.

Let me know what you thought!

I'm having lots of fun writing, and I'm thrilled whenever I get a message of feedback!

The next chapter is going to a bit of fun and fluff for our two model friends, though I'm still working out the details, so, stay tuned!


	8. Mansions

**Chapter 7**

**A House is Not Always a Home**

Sure, Celine could've easily found Adrien's room without a guide, but she was used to playing it safe and it didn't get much safer than being escorted to a room in a defensively fortified mansion by two bulky bodyguards and a professional secretary.

She'd pulled Emilie's contact details up on her mother's phone, sending a blind-typed text with the phone hidden out of sight.

She was pleased to note that no-one seemed to have noticed.

"Thank you Timeo, Gerard, you may return to your posts. Natalie, would you mind coming in with me for the first few moments?"

The two bodyguards nodded and excused themselves, while Nathalie remained quiet as Celine knocked on Adrien's door.

"Come in." Came the muffled response.

Adrien's expression brightening a smidge, before resuming his usual blank expression when Nathalie followed Celine into his room.

"Hey." Celine said, offering a genuine smile, which Adrien returns with a little head shake.

Still trying to get used to Celine, though she hasn't changed all that much in the six years where they hadn't seen each other, it was more that he wasn't used to seeing so much emotion and life in his house.

"Now then. Your father gave me permission to rearrange our schedules to better match with each other."

The shocked expression that Adrien now sported was priceless, and Celine had to physically fight from bursting out laughing then and there.

"So, let's get started." Celine states, taking out her phone to pull up her own schedule, and discussing the possibilities with Nathalie.

Adrien getting up to offer his own opinion to some of the more uncertain topics.

It only took a few minutes, and Nathalie thanked the two of them for the cooperation, before leaving to make the final changes to the schedules.

The door clicks shut, and the two teens share a full-blown grin.

"God that was nerve-wracking!" Celine exclaims, throwing herself onto Adrien's lounge dramatically.

Adrien just chuckles, knowing which side of the family she got her theatrics from.

"Really? I'd say you thoroughly impressed Nathalie." Adrien semi-teases.

Celine shoots him a look that suggests he better be joking, raising an eyebrow, and quirking her lips as if to say, "Seriously?".

"Oh, yeah, sure, let me just run through my memory at how impressed she seemed." Celine says, rolling her eyes as Dre's chuckles finally die down a little.

She scooches over as Adrien takes a seat next to her.

"No, seriously. She's not one for open expressions, but you get used to her, and she was definitely impressed. I mean, even I wouldn't have thought of overlapping our piano lessons."

Celine shoots him a small smile.

"It makes the most sense."

She shrugs, deciding to elaborate for the sake of conversation.

"I mean, we'll get to learn from each other's mistakes, pick a wider variety of songs, AND hopefully learn a few duets. Plus, we'll have twice the time in each other's company."

Celine feels her smile widen at the way Dre perks up at her last line of reasoning.

"And you weren't completely useless either, Mr. Chinese conversation." Celine teases, causing Adrien to make a mock show of having his jaw drop.

"Why Leni, I thought you liked my idea of merging our last half hour to practise conversing with one another." Adrien defends his idea; and Celine bursts out laughing.

"I DO. I'm just saying that you had some good ideas too." Celine says, giving Adrien a playful whack with the couch cushion next to her.

Adrien's smile is growing more and more mischievous, and Celine is glad to see the real Adrien surfacing around her again.

Sighing out the last of her laughter, Celine decides to address the next topic of necessity.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about what your father wanted to talk to me about?" She says, and though there's a little bit of regret in her as she sees her friend's smile dim, she hopes she'll have it brightening up again in no time.

"He usually sends me out when he doesn't want me knowing what he talks about, so I didn't really see a reason to ask… But if you feel like sharing."

He left the last part of his sentence hanging, his smile already brightening by itself.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Celine teases, waiting for Dre to catch on.

He does.

"…and are you going to tell me what it was, or am I going to be left hanging here?" Adrien says, already moving into position.

"That depends…"

"on what?" Adrien finishes her sentence.

"...On how fast you are." Celine says, already moving to bolt, before her response is finished.

Adrien had anticipated her move though, knowing from recent, and general, past experience, that Leni loved having a head start.

So, his hand shoots out to grab a hold of her arm before she even makes it off the couch.

With a quick tug, startled yelp, and a bit more strength than she remembers him having last time, Celine quickly finds herself pinned beneath Adrien's form. Though that doesn't stop her from squirming.

"Ok, ok, I give." Celine laughs, and Adrien carefully releases her, keeping a grip on her lower arm as he rearranges the two of them to sit on the lounge again.

"Man, when'd you get so strong Dre?" Celine asks, a questioning lilt to her tone that informs Adrien of her genuine curiousity.

Adrien shrugs before giving her his answer.

"Not quite sure, my age suggests puberty, though my size says otherwise, and, at the risk of sounding completely sexist, maybe just because I'm a guy?"

Adrien holds his breath as Celine's eyes darken for a moment.

"Well, at least you're honest." She says, closing one eye and cracking a smile to let him know that she wasn't offended.

Adrien chuckles.

"Always a good policy to live by." He tacks on.

Celine nods thoughtfully, finally taking in Adrien's room.

It's a little bigger than hers.

A spiral staircase leads to a second story library of shelves, underneath which is a skateboard ramp, with basketball hoops installed on either side.

The lounge she's on is opposite Adrien's desk, equipped with two desktops, a laptop, homework and textbooks.

In another corner of his room is a play station, Xbox, television and beanbags, while the other side of his room has a side door, which is currently ajar enough to show a spacious en suite.

His bed is in the corner next to his en suite, the bed next to a series of floor-length windows, and a king size.

"Goodness, your room's even bigger than mine." Celine says without thinking, not noticing Adrien's wince at her observation.

He covers for himself quickly enough, realising what she's trying to do after a moment's thought.

"Hang on... What about that thing you wanted to tell me?" Adrien asks, bringing Celine back on point.

Said girl just groans in mock aggravation.

"and I was SO sure I'd managed to distract you this time."

He voice is almost whining, but not quite so that it's annoying.

"Sorry Leni. Better luck next time." Adrien says, having to blink a few times when he suddenly finds Celine's phone in his face.

"Uh… Whoops?" Celine says, dropping her phone back into her bag.

She'd taken the picture on instinct.

He'd just looked so much like the Dre she knew, with his twinkling eyes and open smile, that one expression took her back nine years.

After all, it had been that very smile that had first encouraged a shy, five-year-old girl to befriend a mischievous, five-year-old boy.

That same boy, now a teenager before her, but still as good a friend as he'd been back then.

Shaking her head, she fixed Adrien with an apologetic smile, deciding it would be a good idea to explain herself.

"Sorry Dre. It's just, you looked so much like the kid I first befriended, I just, moved on instinct, I guess… Please don't make me delete it."

Adrien was finding it rather easy to relate, especially when Celine's former expression turned startled when faced with Adrien's phone, the "click" of the camera seeming to snap both teens back to themselves.

Shooting her an easy smile, Adrien quickly pockets his phone before responding.

"Looks like the feeling's mutual, so, we'll just call it even."

And they're smiling at each other again.

Somewhat surprisingly, it's Celine who brings up her earlier mentioned topic.

"Oh, yeah, you know the winter collection photoshoot?"

Adrien's expression immediately turned uncertain.

"Yeah…?" He prompts, wondering where she's going with this.

"Well, that's what your dad wanted to talk to me about. I'm your partner for the next season release." She says, trying, and failing miserably, at downplaying her excitement.

It takes a moment for Adrien to catch on to what Leni's saying, and another few seconds to actually allow himself to believe it.

"What, seriously?"

His tone is so genuinely disbelieving that Leni gives up her pretence completely, and just bursts out laughing.

"Yes, seriously. God, Dre, I'm a bit of a trickster, but not a meanie."

She manages to get out between chuckles, the camera "click" of Adrien's phone is ignored by both teens this time; as Adrien joins in her laughter.

"Oh, that was so CHILDISH." Adrien finally manages to say after a few moments to catch his breath.

"Well I didn't hear any complaints." Celine shoots back with a smile.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Adrien accepts the fact, and his smile broadens and brightens till it rivals the glaring sun outside.

'Oh, wow, it's already nearing sunset.' Celine thinks, surprised that Timeo hasn't come in to escort her back home yet.

"…You have to leave soon, don't you?" Adrien asks, the statement not really holding much of a questioning tone.

Celine sighs, knowing that he's right.

"Yeah; I'm surprised Timeo let me stay this late." Celine says, sad to have to leave her friend.

"But hey, we'll see each other in homeroom tomorrow. And what with our corresponding schedules it's not like we won't see each other outside of school either." Leni says, smiling at the memory that her first friend is also her classmate.

Adrien finds himself smiling at the realisation as well.

"Yeah. We'll see each other tomorrow." He says, the sudden spark of mischief in his eyes all the warning she gets.

In a second Adrien has her pinned to the couch again, using his weight to keep her down, as his fingers easily find the ticklish points on her waist and neck.

Her joyful squeal, and boisterous laughter, as she tries to get the words out past her chuckles, act like a trigger in getting Dre's own smile to brighten.

"Ha ha ha ha, no fair, ha ha ha, arrête de chatouiller! Ha ha ha ha ha, Adrien!"

Celine finally manages to gasp out, Adrien stopping his assault as soon as she says it.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Celine gifts him with a half-hearted glare as he smiles down at her.

Having to force herself not to lunge at him.

Her revenge would have to wait.

Not to mention, she enjoyed hearing Dre laugh, be it at, or with, her.

"Alright, alright, it was a little bit amusing." Celine admits with a little eye roll, struggling to get Adrien's weight off of her.

He quirks a brow at her.

"Just a bit…?" He challenges, keeping her pinned with a little more effort.

She shoots him a confident smirk, and Adrien suddenly feels a dull throb in his side, as Celine rolls the two of them over in a self-defensive manoeuvre that has her landing on top of him as he hits the wooden floor with an "Oof!".

Forcing herself up so that she's now straddling Adrien's stomach and waist, Celine quickly finds herself laughing at the tousled look she's presented with.

Adrien cracks a smile up at her.

"Guess I forgot about your self-defence classes." He says, accepting Celine's hand as she gets up off him, and helps him up.

"Yeah, well, you managed to catch me off guard with that sneak attack, so I guess we're still even." Celine says, eyes shining with the fun she's had this afternoon.

...

Not too much later, and Timeo knocks on Adrien's door, come to escort the young heiress home.

"See you tomorrow?" Celine asks, forcing her tone to be a questioning one.

Adrien catches on immediately.

"Yeah. I'll see you in Homeroom… and let me know if you need any more help with physics." He replies, noting the twitch of Celine's lips.

Hmm, he'd guessed right that she was having a few problems with the new coursework, how rarely lucky for him.

"Great. Bye Dre." Celine says, ignoring her bodyguard's presence, and giving Adrien a hug goodbye.

The gesture surprises him, but he's quick to react, putting his own arms around her slight frame.

He'd commented on his height earlier, and he was only a couple of centimetres taller than Celine, but he'd been right about his gender contributing to his strength and build.

She seemed almost like a fairy in his hold.

Wish-granting, but fragile. Small. Delicate.

As though she would disappear if he held her too tightly.

The hug didn't last very long, but time seemed to stand still for a moment before they stepped out of each other's embrace.

"Bye Leni." Adrien called after her, as the door closed behind his friend, and he was left in his big, darkening room.

Adrien sighed, barely starting a countdown before Plagg zips out of his hiding place to hover in front of his nose.

"Good grief. I thought she'd never leave!

Adrien. I'm STARVING!

Give me CHEESE."

Adrien had to physically restrain himself from pinching the bridge of his nose, and squashing his Kwami in the process, as he went over to his mini refrigerator to give the annoying cat his much-loved cheese.

-o-

Plagg, however unnoticed it was going by his human, was having an equally hard time restraining himself from reacting to that girl's presence.

Not only was Scaale's presence VERY OBVIOUSLY detectable from her bag, but he'd never seen his kid laugh, and joke, and SMILE as much as he had in that girl's company.

He wasn't surprised that Scaale had picked her to be his next hero.

She had a way of bringing things that were out of balance, back to a state of harmony, just by being there and being herself, and she had no idea she did it either.

Plagg just shakes his head as he watches his own hero flop down on his bed, no doubt in no mood to get a head start on his homework today.

-o-

Propping himself up on his elbows and holding his head in his hands, Adrien watches Celine get into the mayor's limo.

Smiling when he sees her send him a final wave, or, at least wave in the general direction of his room.

Celine makes it back to the hotel pretty quickly, the rush hour of traffic having long since passed, and, pleading a case of tiredness, she retires to her room with a plate of healthy baguette which she promises to eat before bed.

The door clicking shut behind her, Celine releases an exhausted sigh, places her school bag next to her desk, and slumps in her desk chair.

"Wow. Don't you look tired." Scaale says, making his way out of his little hide-out, and nibbling on an almond that Celine hands him.

Celine sighs again.

"I guess I do, huh."

Her resigned tone rings numerous alarm bells in the Kwami's head.

"What's wrong."

His serious tone is enough to snap Celine out of her little funk.

Her sigh is a little more theatrical this time.

"Sorry for worrying you. I'm fine. I guess, seeing Adrien again is a bitter-sweet occurrence."

At Scaale's confused look, Celine decides to elaborate.

"Adrien's mum, Emilie, went missing three years ago. She was my mum's best friend. And it's confusing the hell out of me why she's been hiding from her family for so long!"

Scaale still didn't get it, but Celine wasn't finished.

"See, Gabriel, that's Adrien's dad, said that he hasn't seen or heard from Emilie in over three years, but she's been keeping in touch with my mum all this time!

I only know 'cause mum gave me her phone before she went to be with dad, and the messages are all dated;

Mum didn't mention her or dad's deaths; but she was always telling Emilie that she was doing the right thing, and that she'd always be there to support her if she ever needed it.

And I don't, Know. WHY."

Celine finally drew a much-needed breath.

"Emilie was always such a caring, gentle mother.

She always worried about the smallest injuries Adrien and I gave each other.

So, her just, abandoning, her family, as Gabriel suggests, it's, it's, incomprehensible.

I don't get it, but I WANT to…

Does, that make sense?" Celine asks, close to tears, and just completely confused.

Scaale releases a light-hearted scoff.

"Yeah, it does; But, you want my advice?"

Celine nods at the little floating being.

"Everyone acts according to their own thoughts and feelings.

So, her leaving, is definitely no coincidence, BUT, I don't think it's our place to judge her actions without first knowing the thoughts and feelings that drove her to do what she did. Do you?"

The ancient being says softly.

He didn't like being the voice of reason, but he'd since accepted that he'd have to play the reasonable role every once in a while, with this Chosen of his.

Slowly, a smile tilts Celine lips upward, as understanding crosses her expression.

"Thanks, Scaale." She says softly, pushing the plate of almonds closer to the mini god before disappearing in her en suite, to get ready for bed.

...

Celine emerges from the bathroom in her pyjamas, hair still moist from the shower, the tips curling into their usual, natural ringlets.

She releases a contented sigh as she slips beneath the covers, her skin still steaming from her hot shower.

"Nice day?" Scaale asks nonchalantly.

Celine turns her neck to send her Kwami an incredulous stare.

"Is that a question, or just a reason to talk?" She asks curiously.

Scaale merely shrugs his tiny shoulders, letting her believe whatever she wants to.

Celine smiles slightly, rolling onto her stomach and turning her head so that she can talk to the floating entity eye-to-eye.

"Well… I got to experience public school life for the first time EVER;

learned a little bit more about Marinette;

saw that rare nice-side to my cousin;

was reunited with a really close childhood friend;

reconfirmed one of my weakest school subjects as being physics, or, at least the topic we're currently covering in physics;

let my act slip up a few too many times, though it doesn't seem as though anyone noticed today;

met a few new people, and a couple of interesting ones too;

uncovered a family secret that is WAY too confusing for me to even begin to try and figure it out;

managed to win some extra time to spend with my friend, and…"

Scaale had been listening with both ears, patiently waiting for his Chosen to finish speaking before he said his part, but when his eyes picked up on her flaming blush, and the way her eyes seemed unable to focus on any one thing for very long, along with the faltering of her words, his curiousity got the better of him.

"…Crashed into some guy on your way to Math, who also happened to have been the predecessor to your new seat;

and you actually enjoyed being able to match your wits with someone who saw you as a person, rather than as a name?"

The monochrome Kwami supplies, turning Celine's wandering eyes to him, though her glare is a lot less effective when her cheeks are glowing like the embers of a fading fire.

"…Fine, I admit it."

One of Scaale's ears flick instinctually at the suddenly soft tone Celine's voice has.

He waits in silence, knowing that she'll share whatever's on her mind whenever she's ready.

"…Yes, it was fun to be, just me. I certainly liked not having to act all prime and proper 24/7; and it was a nice change of pace to just be myself, but, I can't always be so careless."

Celine notices Scaale rolling his eyes at that, but continues on anyway.

"I'll enjoy it whenever I can, but I can't ignore who I am. Sure, the image and reputation my name represents is a burden at times, but that doesn't change the fact that it also stands for the family I grew up with…" She trails off, Scaale slowly closing one of his eyes to continue quietly watching his Chosen with the other.

'I want people to accept the fact that my name comes with responsibilities, but, more importantly, I want my friends to be able to accept that, and look past it, to accept me.'

Celine realises.

Surprised at how complex it had seemed, and how simple it turned out to be.

'Looks like she's slowly starting to figure herself out. Good. Yiang cannot create balance if she, herself, is unbalanced.' Scaale thinks to himself, silently impressed at how quickly his new Yiang is developing.

Training is important, both mentally and physically.

But, the real trick to becoming a true hero, is being able to learn from your mistakes, and help yourself become a better person.

If she was already starting to accept herself, and the flaws that made her unique, then she was exceeding every expectation, that everyone who knew of her existence, set for her.

Coming to himself, Scaale cannot help but smile at the sleeping form of his Chosen.

She prepared his beanie-bed before falling asleep, despite today being a huge step for her.

'Her caring nature is no façade, that much, at least, is certain.' Scaale thinks, knowing that there will be struggles in the future, but even he was unsure of what, exactly, these would entail.

What would happen, would happen. How it was dealt with, would be up to the people faced with it.

"Hey, Scaale?"

The Kwami turns his attention back to his Chosen, surprised that she was now kneeling on her bed, and no longer laying down.

"How long do you suppose I could stay awake, and still be up in time for school tomorrow?" Celine questions, Scaale already smirking as he picks up on her idea.

"I don't know kid. That's what you humans invented alarm clocks for, isn't it?" He answers, eyes twinkling, as Celine smiles at his answer.

Rolling out of the bed, Celine carefully turns on some quiet music, and, finally, unpacks the rest of her suitcase.

Her walk-in-wardrobe not quite full, but now sporting a system of colours, clothes and shoes.

Celine smiles as she looks at the work she'd accomplished in less than an hour.

She'd sorted through her old, favourite and new clothes;

folding, stacking, hanging and placing each article with all others of its likeness.

All her singlets were colour coordinated, folded and stacked;

the same holding true for t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, shorts and leggings.

She'd hung up her dresses and jeans, using clip-hangers to do the same for her skirts.

That done, Celine turned her attention to the labelled boxes she'd seen stacked outside her door when she'd come back from the Agreste Mansion.

She was pleased that Timeo had had the deliveries taken up to her room for her to sort through herself.

Carefully carrying the boxes into her room, and opening each one.

Colourful fabric spilled from the plain boxes, in colours of yellow, green, blue and purple.

Celine spread her purchases on her bed, taking down the old curtains and packing them, along with the old bed sheets and decorating cushions, into the boxes.

She was humming along to the music playing in the background, delighting in the simple pleasure of being herself with no one around to judge her for it.

The sight warmed Scaale's heart, as he flitted above her, helping with the smaller tasks, such as threading the new curtains onto the pole above the window.

Her window seat, though it was really more of a lounge, was now decorated with an array of green and purple cushions, a set of pale purple and white curtains tied to either side of the window lounge, to lessen the intensity of the sun if it ever got too bright.

The balcony doors were now veiled by violet curtains, pricks of daffodil cream and veronica frosting multiplying the further south you looked.

Finally, Celine made her bed with the new bed spreads, her blanket and pillows now sporting a soft white cover, dotted with pale pink peonies and light bluish purple sweet peas.

With a final sigh, Celine flopped onto her bed, completely contented.

She had already set her alarm before she'd started her redecorating spree;

the boxes were stacked outside of her door, and the sky was just clear enough to let a bit of moonlight filter into her room through her new window seat curtains, the gauze lighting up in sparkles of pale white and purple, like a field of irises covered in the remnants of an evening shower.

She smiled into the darkness when Scaale flipped the light switch, floating down to join her for some much-needed sleep.

"Good night Scaale." Celine managed to murmur, realising that she'd forgotten to give Gabriel the sealed letter her mother had given her, to give to him, just before falling asleep.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Author's Note 

Hello again to all my lovely readers!

Here's a little something to tide you over until I can write the next chapter :D

I hope this little valentines gift makes you as happy as it made me to write it!

Unfortunately, it's not a Valentines-themed chapter, BUT, you do get a glimpse into Celine's relationship with Adrien AND a couple more secrets, both learned and revealed.

PLEASE keep sending me reviews!

Every single one is helpful and inspiring to me!

Yours,

Hana

P.S. look forward to learning more about that letter later... I'll give you a hint, it's a VERY important item!


End file.
